Seed of Cataclysm
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: With an overpowered OC. A vampire Sakura, a Naruto who thinks he's stronger than the Kyubi, and a Sasuke with a one tomorrow susanoo. The leaf village is kind of over powered. That is until you include all the secret organizations and monsters popping up. MA
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy loved by the third Hokage. It was clear, that boy had a bright future in the village. Why else would the third make his way to the orphanage just the see the blonde. Around Naruto, the third often wore a smile and freely added a bit of killing intent towards any normal orphans that dared to interrupt their time.

Naruto was special, he deserved his time with the third. You can bully him and shun him all you want, but he is special and will someday be better than all of you. Don't you dare think yourself better than him, you're just another orphan.

The hyper active blonde often ran around the orphanage shouting about how he would be hokage and everyone must respect him. Often anbu watched over the blond protecting him from any would-be bullies.

One boy glared openly at the blond despite the anbu. He was missing his left eye, left arm, and left leg. All over his left side was an ugly red slash.

Akira couldn't understand why he hated the blond. His injuries happened days after his birth. A The blond couldn't have had anything to do with Akira's injuries.

Still, his single working eye glared at the blond in open hate. He couldn't hide it, no matter how much he wanted to. One of the anbu, Dog drew his kunai in warning. They called him Akira, he remembered the name from an anime in his previous life.

He was transdemisional and a reincarnate. That meant that he had traveled between multiple universes and he has been reborn. Akira had a single game breaking ability he gained from his previous life, mana manipulation.

Even with this crippled body, he could manipulate the six expressions of mana. Enhance, imbue, project, conjure, conceal, and sense, he also had two mana types. So, despite his ugly appearance and crippled nature, he wasn't as helpless as he appeared.

Looking up at the trees, he saw Dog. The fun was over, with Dog out there so, he limped his crippled ass inside.

 **Flashback**

His one good hand wrapped around Naruto's neck. He still didn't know why he wanted to, but this was the perfect time to kill the blond. With the right application of enhance, he could choke the life out of the blond. His arm grew larger as mana reinforced his muscle fibers. He stopped just before the ninja wire would have sliced open his throat.

"Oh, you have good instincts for a cripple. A shame you will never be anything more." A strong hand slammed him on the ground cracking his skull against the wooden floor. Some force kept all the other children asleep.

"If you ever touch him or if I think you're planning something. You will disappear. There will be one less orphan to feed and no one will care. They will be thankful for the added food." Dog said. He stared at the dog masked man with silver hair. Someday, he would kill the man. Another slam got his attention. "Do you understand?" Akira glared at the man's pinwheel eye.

"I understand." The man let go of him.

"Then go to sleep in another room. I never want you sleeping in here again." Slowly, Akira made his way out of the room. There were no other beds to sleep in. He would have to sleep on the wooden floor.

He didn't understand, why did he want to kill Naruto? The other kids say not to play with him and the matron tells everyone he's trouble. That wasn't why Akira tried to kill him.

No every time he saw the blond, his stumps ached, and he saw a colossal fox with nine tails stepping down. Its claws slicing through his arms and legs never taking notice. Akira wasn't even an after thought to the creature. It made Akira's mana fluctuate, the red and blue colors made demands of him. The blue demanded he plan for the blonds down fall. The red demanded he choked the life out of the blond on the spot. The two forced swirled around the orbit of Akira's mind shouting at him. Akira felt weak compared to his own mana.

He laid down on the wooden floor and fell asleep.

 **Flashback end**

Akira looked back at the blond once more before going inside. He couldn't afford to die now. "I was once a hero, I will have my power back." A mad smile covered his face. His mana cheered, he forced them apart with all the will he had. If he allowed them to mix uncontrolled, it could turn him into a grey and he could lose his power forever.

A grey was a mana wielder, who had multiple types of mana and failed to keep them separate. The mana mixed chaotically burning out the user's ability to feel their mana. Without the ability to feel their mana, they can't use it. Even skills are useless to them. Even crippled, he wouldn't let his mana types mix.

As far as mana went Akira would be considered a novice in blue and red mana. He could successfully use the six expressions of each mana type. Even death couldn't remove an ability.

Abilities are powers above skills that attach to a mana wielders soul. They can't be removed by any force once unlocked. Only failing to control their ability can result in a loss of it. With novice skill in using his mana types, the threat of them mixing was minimal.

He sat in a chair in the orphanage library. A tome on the basics of chakra control was left for Naruto a year ago. It was a present from the Hokage for Naruto's fourth birthday. Naruto and a few other kids went to the academy now. They rejected him because of his infirmities.

It stung at the time, but he didn't really need to be a ninja. Chakra was a force created by the body's natural mixing of yin and yang natures. The physical body and mental energy. In other words, energy and form.

He read the scroll a tenth time. Akira closed his eye searching for any sign of his chakra. Mana rushed through his body with enhance. He wasn't fortifying his body, he was only searching for chakra. He found it after a while.

His blue mana was great at interacting with the physical world. With it he could feel things that couldn't normally be felt. Lining his muscles with them let him feel his every movement and enhance those movements at the right times. In contrast red had very little sensory potential but it held a lot of power. He could get around 10X the output of blue with red. Even when he couldn't see right where to put them.

Now that he could feel the chakra coils, it was time to see what he was dealing with. Barren was one word to describe the state of his coils. Others would be mangled, holey, shattered, broken, and obliterated. The beast that crippled him also corroded his newborn coils. He still had chakra but only his right arm could use anything. Basically, the farthest away from his damaged area.

Why did he want to blame Naruto for this too? He honestly couldn't think of any solutions. Well that wasn't true, he had options. It would hurt but he could fix this, he just needed a test subject. One came to mind. He would just need to be sneaky. Until his coils were somewhat repaired, touching his chakra wouldn't do him any favors.

Before his death he had around 20,000INT and 15,000WIS with several bonus traits that increased his Mana capacity and his mana regeneration. In DOD or dungeon of dreams he had around 800k mana. Divided between red and blue, he had around 400k to work with either. With 12k regen his magic ability was nothing to sniff at. Though he wasn't anything compared to a dragon or even a demon lord. With his focus on skills that increase his intelligence and wisdom he quickly became a rather smart guy.

That's what got him killed the first time. With his intelligence came pride. He tried to steal treasure from a friend. Katara, his friends first wife. She was a dragon that made use of polymorph and wasn't opposed to giving pointers. As a prank he stole a coin from her, and she unleashed her breath attack on the spot. She broke through his hastily erected shield and blasted his body to dust. Before he died he saw a look of surprise on her face. She hadn't meant to kill him, it was a reflex.

Was that what he was about to do now? Was he going to make a stupid prideful mistake, because he thought he was better than the mana less mortals. He looked at his missing limbs and missed putting the scroll back correctly because of his bad depth perception. His red mana hummed its song and the blue whispered its desires. He would have his revenge and he would take every secret they had. The problem was the medium. He needed something of flesh and blood to work with. Mana constructs were fragile unless a lot of care was given to their creation. He saw a spider crawl down the bookshelf.

"You will work just fine." He said to the spider. It was time to employ the expression of imbue.

Imbue was an expression of mana that created an effect. When used in conjunction with enhance it could create a buff spell. Mana upkeep and everything else all depended on how the user forged the spell and how much they understood about the effect they created.

Imbue was a very complicated expression with more masters in conjuration and concealment than the imbue expression it was a relatively unexplored field. He was thankful for the room. It was one of the only windowless rooms in the orphanage.

He slowly let his mana explore the spider's body. It was a female, which could be useful later. It had venom sacs, but it wasn't technically poisonous. Akira was severely tempted to use red mana to create a very acidic venom. But the blue side of his mana orbit altered his decision. If he did that then they would blame him, and Naruto was a touch little fucker.

After ensuring the venom would be benign at most and painless, he began to alter the spider's structure. He enhanced the joints, made the fangs a bit sharper, and improved the spider's brain a bit. It was ordered to bite Naruto Uzumaki. The venom was filled with an effect that would send signals to Akira's blue mana. Those signals would help him map out Naruto's chakra network without the need for physical contact.

The spider crawled back up the book shelf. The creature looked no bigger than it had been before, all the alterations were on the inside, mostly. Akira relaxed, he might as well remain here for the rest of the night. He had found the chair more comfortable than the floor.

 **Line Break**

The spider moved on its mission. Mice and other spiders were no longer a match for it. The mysterious energy its master put within it had made it know things. It knew blonde haired blue-eyed children were bad like wasps. They needed to be bit at the closest opertunity. It dug its fangs in a mouse that had dared to obstruct its mission. The large mammal was no match for the arachnid.

It used its web to drop down unseen atop the blond boy. The spider was no larger than a fly. It slowly fell upon the enemy the blond didn't even move when it landed. After looking around and seeing no wasps it found a place to bite the blond.

Before it could dig its fangs into the unsuspecting wasp lover. Beetles began to appear. They rapidly moved on the spider and dog piled it. The spider moved and threw off what beetles it could but to no avail. They tried to drain something from the spider but failed to take its master's power from it.

The spider screeched when one of the beetles ripped its leg off. As a last-ditch effort, it leapt on its back and began to send out its stickiest web. Some beetles were captured, but others used their capture brethren as stepping stones.

A large hand came down and the spider felt its body crush against the blond. As a last act of revenge, it dug on of its broken fangs into the blonde's night shirt. It's venom sac emptied into the filthy wasp lover. Its last act done with, it died.

 **Line Break**

Akira just woke up when the spider died. The signals from the venom connected with the blue mana in his cloud. The blue sped up receiving the signal collecting the information in Naruto's coils. The blue mana was spreading quickly mapping out the parts that Akira needed to repair most first. Naruto had coils much wider than his. It was more like; Naruto's coils were several hundreds of times larger.

"Funny seeing you awake Akira." The Hokage said. He walked in holding a bag containing a spider. Anbu walked in and he knew he was in trouble or maybe not, he just needed to play it cool.

"I often have trouble sleeping, it comes with phantom limb syndrome, Hokage Sama." Akira said. A man with blonde hair Inoichi most likely walked in along with Shikaku. Shikaku looked Akira over. The man narrowed his eyes and Akira felt himself shiver uncontrollably from the killing intent.

"We have reason to believe you attempted to assassinate Naruto Uzumaki again." A tear fell from his right eye uncontrollably. The killing intent only increased further.

"I made a mistake why am I blamed for everything that happens to him now. I've been here all night. How could I have done anything?" One of the anbu went through a series of hand signs.

"I understand you have tried and failed to activate your chakra several times. Even going so far as to steal one of the few gifts Naruto has ever received. I turned a blind eye because you are merely a child. Even the attempt to kill Naruto could have merely been a case of extreme anxiety or coaching from the matron. There is no way you could have possibly attempted the latest assassination attempt but the nindogs say your smell is all over the spider." The Hokage said and nodded his head. "Now tell me, how does a child with no chakra manage to alter a spider and use it attack my grandson." The killing intent rose to an obscene point. Most children's heart would have long since stopped. One Akira's own passive enhance kept his sputtering heart going. Foam began to form at his mouth has his breathing became rigid.

"Leave the orphanage konoha will no longer feed a murderous little bastard like you. Leave before I kill you boy!" The Hokage shouted. Akira got up on his crutch and tried to leave only for a hand to rip it from him. He fell hard.

"This is the property of Konoha, begone." The Anbu watched him flee on his right arm alone.

He clawed at the ground pulling himself out the door and towards the streets of Konoha. Akira could only think of his revenge someday. The red demanded he destroy them no matter the consequences, while the blue lamented their rash action. Even as he moved, he collect information from the venom. Red chakra began to batter his mana. It attempted to force it out of Naruto. His mana contDoged to send waves of information despite the red energy's attempts to cleanse Akira's curse.

After hours of clawing at the ground, he pulled himself into an alley to rest. Truly, he had been lucky to keep the cloths on his back. The venom was in Naruto's blood. It had long since been destroyed by the blonde's immune system. The effect in the venom had remained. Signals were going out giving Akira's mana a clear depiction of Naruto's body.

 **Line Break**

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it Hokage Sama. There is no way that child did anything to the spider. He may not like Naruto, but he's the same age as Naruto. Akira doesn't know better." Inoishi said. The aged Hokage took a puff from his pipe. Naruto was fine, the spider wasn't even poisonous. It just gave him a scare.

"The Aburame claim that the spider was unnaturally strong and tactful. Akira may have a blood line similar to the Aburame. Though his lack of chakra does make it a bit mysterious." Shikaku said.

"I've watched the child on several occasions. Everytime he looks at Naruto, I see his thoughts. He can't reconcile Naruto as the cause of his injuries, but he instinctually blames him. Its as if, he knows that Naruto contains the fox." Dog said. He thought about the red headed child and the way the boy's single eyes teared. It was a heart-breaking sight. The child barely survived the fox attack. Before the choking attempt, he had been almost a normal child. Then he was rejected by the academy. Something broke in the child, he didn't blame the child, but he couldn't condone his actions either. If he wasn't a child, then he would have been executed by now. Perhaps, it would have been a kindness to leaving him to rot on the streets.

"The child's chakra network was destroyed by the fox's chakra. He barely has enough to keep himself alive, much less manipulate an animal with it. He's my daughter's age. I don't want to think about him starving in the streets too proud to beg." Hiashi said.

"Then adopt him, give him a prosthetic and make him a servant of the Hyuga. He won't have to look at Naruto and be on the streets begging." Shikaku suggested.

"The elders would never allow it. It would be a scandal. No, the boy unfortunately will be left to hate deeper and fall into despair. He will undoubtedly make another attempt on Naruto's life." Hiashi said. Hiruzen nodded sadly. If that happened, he would make good on his threats and execute the child.

 **Line Break**

Just touching his chakra coils with enhance unleashed a wave of pain unlike anything he had suffered before. This put an immediate stop on his plan to quickly have chakra coils just as powerful as Naruto's. He still hated the blond, but he respected his physiology. A smile spread across his face as he thought of the havoc his mana was causing the blond. Red chakra was trying and failing to touch his mana. It was like a battle between oil and water. Neither mixed well enough to touch the other. The red chakra was obviously stronger than the little bit of mana in Naruto, but it didn't matter if they never touched.

Anbu were always watching him. He couldn't do anything but remain here until they were relieved. He hated this place, the anbu, the Hokage, and Naruto most of all. This was his own personal hell and it didn't have to be this way.

He needed something to expand and repair his coils for him. For this he would have to waste a ton of mana and a lot of his regen as well.

First, he would conjure his tool. He created his very own super ego. An idolized version of himself. Perfect red hair, a godly build, twelve angelic and demonic wings, and two halos one black the other white. It was a dark/light architype, but it was his construct. The creature's perfect two arms, two legs, and two perfect eyes almost discouraged him. Tears flowed down his right eyes at the sight and his left eye socket stung. He bound it to his chakra network after imbuing it with the effect of healing and destroying. It had the blueprint of Naruto's chakra network to work with. Once it was locked on to his chakra network pain like no other racked his body and he screamed.

The anbu rushed down and he wanted to howl with laughter. His eye closed and he passed out from the pain.

 **Line break**

The medical staff at Konoha hospital stared at the ten-year-old boy as the impossible happened. Some unseen force was going through the child's chakra network, ripping it apart, and repairing it. The Hokage was present staring down at the boy.

"It appears that his chakra network it is undergoing rapid expansion and repair simultaneously. I've never seen anything like it." Hiashi said. The nurse waited for orders from the Hokage.

"Hiashi, shut down his chakra network immediately and keep it shut down until Jiriah can be summoned." The Hyuga immediately began hitting the boy's chakra points. The Hyuga's eyes widened and he struck again.

"Hokage sama, it appears that the boy's chakra points reopen the second they are stopped. Its like some creature is possessing the boy's network." The nurse took in a breath, as the boy woke up despite sedation, just as Hiashi pummeled him.

"Stop and let's see what Akira has to say for himself." The third said. The nurse looked at the boy wondering how he could know anything. The nurse froze when killing intent flooded the room.

"I thought you would leave me alone, when you kicked me out of the orphanage." The Hokage frowned.

"You never sound like a ten-year-old. There isn't any energy about you. If I didn't know any better, I would say your something else entirely." The boy didn't react. The nurse didn't know what else the boy could be other than a child.

 **Line Break**

Fuck, fuck, and fuck, he had no way of getting out of this. The construct attached to his chakra coils was sucking his mana orbit dry. His chakra coils were about 30% altered and the fucking Hyuga had stopped the process or at least slowed it. He wouldn't cry this time. He wasn't a child and he wouldn't cry.

The Hokage gave him a look, like the old man was thinking of something truly diabolic. Then a large middle age man with silver hair, standing well over six feet tall walked in. "Hey sensei why the heck did you call me back early. The kid won't be ready for me for a couple of years yet. Who's the squirt."

"He's an assassin who tried to kill Naruto on two separate occasions and found a way to repair his chakra network, then improved it into something like Naruto's. I have no time for your antics seal his network fully." The middle-aged man narrowed his eyes slammed his fingertips into Akira's stomach.

"So, are we going to take him to TI to see who he works for?" The man said with a smile. The construct's consciousness was busily looking over the seal on his stomach. "I didn't think they still made assassins this young." Jiriah said.

"He's just a crippled orphan with a blood line of some sort. He will spend the rest of his life here receiving blood tests and biopsies until we can successfully replicate his bloodline. Then he will be disposed of." The Hokage said. The middle-aged man simply nodded.

Akira watched them leave. The second he got the chance. He was going to rip through this place killing everyone. He couldn't access his chakra, but the construct contDoged its work. Soon, his chakra network would be practically repaired.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate! That was the only way to describe the emotion he was feeling. Flesh was ripped from his body with the barest amount of anesthetic. A lens flare revealed the face of a grey-haired medic nin and another with brown hair. Grey hair hadn't returned since the first tearing of Akira's flesh.

Brown hair smiled down at him, as he yanked away pieces of his body. One of his testicles had been removed the day before. The medic nin made sure Akira watched.

"I didn't want to leave you lop sided. So, I took lefty, hope you didn't mind. I probably seem cruel. I'm not really. I have a daughter a few years younger than you. She is alive today only because of Naruto Uzumaki. So, I can loosen the leash on my morals, just this once." Brown hair went on for a while. Nothing he said interest Akira.

Akira was focused on his slowly recovering mana. Patience was the only way out. "I owe a debt Naruto and his parents. That's why the Hokage appointed me to study you. Anyone else would be too gentle on a boy your age." Akira rolled his eyes at the man.

"Whatever is inflicted on me, I'm going to deal to the blond a thousand-fold." The medic nin laughed.

"The second I learn every secret your bloodline holds, you're done. I'll personally cut your throat and toss your corpse to the Aburame's colonies." The man shot him with killing intent that Akira laughed off. The man seemed genuinely unnerved by Akira's outburst.

Akira had been feeling different, stronger. His body had chakra coils that worked. The seal on his stomach made it impossible to access. If only he had enough mana to kill brown hair. The construct was still working on his coils and taking too much mana.

Machines fed his body nutrients, just enough to keep him alive. If he had enough mana, he would have exploded the med nins head.

"Your chakra coils seem to have leveled out. That's good, maybe I will take your other eye next and see if there are any secrets hidden within." Well he had been planning on taking both of that Hyuga's eyes. Some free space wasn't so bad.

The guy was right, his mana was recovering at half the usual rate. It must have been due to starvation. What little fat he had from at the orphanage was gone now. His stay at the hospital had lasted a month.

He heard the cut of a scalpel more than he felt anything. Akira was using enhance to shut off any nerves around where the med nin operated. "Not even a scream anymore you are one tough little bastard. I'll give you that much. It seems your first testicle didn't tell me much, I'm taking righty now. Don't worry, I'll save some DNA for the child soldier program." Funny how things worked out. The second he said that, Akira's mana had topped off. He was fully operational once again.

Akira rose up and punched the med nin in the throat. The blow didn't do much damage, the med nin covered the area in chakra just before the blow hit. Akira enhanced his body and stood up from the table. Both mana types agreed, now was the perfect time to kill the bastard.

Projection was far too weak to rip the bastard a new one. He would need to study some sort of element if he wanted to regain something from that expression. Akira imbued the med nin with sleep. For hours, he had imbued the med nin's chakra with the effect sleep. Over 100,000MP was put into that single spell. When the spell was finally complete the man collapsed in a permanent comma. Akira was confident the man would never wake up. Surely, the med nin would become a burden on his family. Perhaps, they will pull the plug.

Eternal sleep wasn't enough. He grabbed a kunai from the man and stabbed him repeatedly in the sac. Then he stomped it for good measure. "A shame I don't have time to really make you hurt. The emotional pain you family will feel though, that will do." Akira said.

He activated conceal. It hid his presence and made anyone who looked at him glance forget they saw him. The only problem was its duration. After an hour, he would be out of mana again. He carefully removed his catheter taking it out correctly.

Conjuration was his weakest expression. He used it the least and that was about to come back to bite him. Using it would shorten his conceal time, but he needed to move fast. He conjured a leg, then imbued it with a springing function. Unlike his other construct, it wasn't attached to an energy source. Once a certain amount of time passed he would have to be far away from any shinobi. He opened the door and ran up the stairs.

He spotted the Hokage and several anbu preparing to enter the research ward of konoha hospital. Dog, Dragon, and Cat were there, those three were captains from what he remembered. They hadn't noticed him thanks to conceal, but if he wasn't careful, he would run out of time.

The Hokage opened the door leading out of this section of the hospital. Akira walked behind him beneath the old man's notice. For a second, he wanted to slit the old man's throat with the stolen kunai but getting to safety took priority. Once he got outside, he cut out running. He had minutes until the Hokage sent anbu.

The village hidden in the leaves had one training ground where no one visited. It was a vast forested area with many creatures that could kill a seasoned shinobi. In other words, the perfect place for a mage to hide out.

He made it to the forest of death under the noses of anbu. They moved like a swarm of ants looking for him. Even when their eyes landed on him, they quickly spotted something more interesting. Akira found a hole in the fence after his concealment ran out. This was probably the one place they figured he would never go.

Akira crossed the threshold and slammed against a tree. His mana was just barely recovering, and his false leg fell off. The construct shattered on the ground. Taking a breather. He lamented how life was not going his way.

Leeches rained from the sky trying to latch on to him and suck his life out. They landed on a mana barrier and fell to the wayside. Akira could hold the barrier for a few hours at least. The leeches shrieked and tried to move through his barrier. Each was as large as his forearm.

Reaching out, he snagged one and crushed it with enhance. Taking the broken body, he bit into it. The leeches continued to squirm, as he snatched one of the other eating what he could from them. Full, his mana regeneration recovered. The barrier would need to be permanent. He bound it to the tree.

Because the tree had no mana of its own, the barrier would leech off the tree's life. He would need to move on in a few days otherwise the village would become suspicious of a bunch of dying trees.

 **Line Break**

The office of Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage held a meeting between some of the more prominent figures of Konoha. Maito Gai, Kekashi Katake, Hiashi Hyuga, Inoich Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen himself. The Hokage looked over the few he assembled.

"So, the squirt managed to knock the med nin out with some type of genjutsu then proceeded to stab him in the balls. Quite the vindictive type. What brought on the neutering?" Hiruzen snorted. He knew well that the med nin he assigned was loyal to the fourth. He was the only one Hiruzen trusted Naruto to. A shame the man wouldn't wake up, he had a daughter and a child on the way.

"He's a psycho path that needs to be put down bloodline or no." Hiruzen answered.

"A bit over kill don't you think. He's just a little older than Naruto. Maybe he just needs a mentor and some distance from Naruto. I mean, he obviously has some talent." Jiraiya said. Sarutobi took his student's words to heart and mulled over them. Who was loyal enough to take in the child and who would be willing to train a cripple.

"Either option is unfeasible. We have no idea where he is or what his next move will be. For all we know he's in the sewers waiting for all this to blow over." Skikaku said. Hiruzen nodded they had no way to smoke out their quarry. So, he looked to Jiraiya.

"Alright sensei, I put a tracking array in the seal. From what I can tell, he's somewhere in the forest of death." Jiraiya said.

"Then our trouble is over. He's a crippled civilian in the forest of death. He won't last more than a night or two." Kekashi said. Hiruzen shook his head. That was just like Kekashi wanting to get out of it without lifting a finger. He would chuckle, if this wasn't so serious. They had a child with an unknown bloodline out in the forest of death. To top it off, he's probably swearing his revenge on Naruto with his every breath. Hiruzen didn't want another Orochimaru on his hands and Naruto didn't need another powerful enemy. Especially not one this close to home.

"Sensei let me go see the kid and talk to him. If this can end peacefully with a new shinobi loyal to konoha then you should be all for it. It's worth a shot right." Hiruzen doubted his student's ability to bring Akira to their side. The boy had a lot of issues, he inspected the lab after Akira's escape. He found a testicle and scratch marks on the operating table. It didn't look good.

"Go then Jiraiya and try your best. This whole situation has been one headache after another. Just get it done." His student leapt out the window and made a beeline for the forest of death. Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe. He looked around at the shinobi still loitering in his office. "Get out I have paper work to do."

 **Line Break**

The forest of death was filled with all manner of horrible beasty. It was no place for a child much less a cripple. Jiraiya wiped a bead of sweat from is brow and stared down at the boy surrounded by various denizens of the forest.

This was the boy that nearly killed his godson twice. The boy's left side was one big red scar. Signs of the ninetails devastating chakra were obvious. Some force kept the creatures of the forest from killing the kid. By some miracle they wouldn't get any closer to him. A pile of half eaten leeches lay beside the child. He must have been hungry Jiraiya mused.

The question now, how to play it? From what reports he read the kid wasn't anything like Naruto. The kid was intelligent reading at an early age. He was quiet when he wanted to be and observant able to spot anbu's ninja wire. Akira was somehow able to sneak out of the hospital and here. A feat not many could accomplish.

Akira's one good eye opened and looked directly at him. "You might as well come down. Not like I can get away in my current state." Jiraiya was concealed under genjutsu. How had a civilian cripple spotted him?

Jiraiya and all of Konoha were unaware of Akira's mana manipulation. To them his abilities were a bloodline and nothing more. Perhaps, the wounds from the fox had mutated his chakra somehow. There were many hypotheses but no confirmations at the moment.

The boy still looked like nothing much. It was the feats that changed that. A genjutsu capable of putting a jonin rank medic nin under permanently was nothing to scoff at. As of now, there was no foreign chakra in the man's system.

"Hey, I guess we didn't get a chance to get introduced. I'm the Gallant Jiraiya the Toad Sage. A seal master and perhaps the sexiest man alive." The kid never blinked his right eye.

"I'm Akira the Transdemensional. If we are throwing titles around then, I'll use a few of my former ones. Reincarnate, friend of dragons, slayer of giants, destroyer of Hillside, and Magician of Duality just to name a few." Jiraiya scratched his head at the odd titles. He understood reincarnate but if he really believed he lived a life before this one. Jiraiya hadn't heard of anyone who would fit the description of those titles.

"You're a weird one kid." Jiraiya said.

"Hey pot, names kettle you're black." Akira said. Jiraiya frowned a bit. This wasn't going the way he thought it would. Honestly, most children yield to adults. He expected Akira to go along with anything.

"This isn't easy for me kid. My sensei is all about putting you down for the good of the village and I'm not happy that you tried to kill my godson twice. Now this is your only chance to get on my good side. What do you have against my godson?" Jiraiya let loose a little KI just to add a bit of ambiance to his words.

"Every time I look at him, I see a towering fox and my stumps ache. My sanity leaves me and all I feel is hate. The world goes red and all I want to do is destroy." Akira said. Jiraiya didn't know how to react to that. How did this kid see beyond his lovable godson and see only the fox? There had to be more to it.

"Who told you Naruto held the ninetails?" Jiraiya demanded. He put a bit more pressure on the kid. Just enough to squeeze, not enough to cause a heart attack.

"No one, I don't see it with my eye. Naruto Uzumaki's existence screams is at me. How can no one else see it? Are you all blind? I know Naruto himself isn't the fox, he's just a carefree idiot. But the fox is also there laughing at me. It took my livelihood, it should've just killed me. At least then, I wouldn't feel this hate." Akira yelled. The kid slumped down and stared at the various animals trying to get to him. "Why are you here Jiraiya of the sannin. I'm so tired of being chased, captured, and breaking free. Go ahead bind me in one of your seals, I will break free. Cut off my other leg, pluck my right eye, take my right arm, and even take my right nut; it doesn't matter, I will always find a way." Akira said.

Jiraiya was a bit impressed with the kid's spirit. Most would have been broken by a month of torture. This kid could have been something. But he had tried to kill Minato and Kushina's child.

"What if I took the seal off, right now? Would you be willing to come back to the village? You have a good head on your shoulders, I could start you on a few basic seals, and train you a bit. I can ensure you and my godson never come into contact again. How does that sound?" The boy looked up at him. Jiraiya could see the gears turning. The boy knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he somehow got away a bounty would be slapped on his head and hunter nin would search the world for him. This was his only chance and Akira knew it.

"Could I work on my own projects? Would I have a workshop of my own?" The utter hope in the child's eyes shown through despite everything. Jiraiya was seeing a different side to him. He was a child that felt utterly useless. One who knew his future would consist of living on the streets and begging. Maybe someone would hire him to do some mathematics, if he was lucky. Then he sees Naruto, a child despised but in Akira's eyes, has everything going for him. Akira doesn't really see the present, he sees the future. Pair that with knowing the fox, the reason for his missing limbs and useless position. Jiraiya could see where the hate came from. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Leaping down from the tree, he scared the forest creatures away with KI. "I'll tell you what. You work hard, and I'll see about getting you a work shop of your own. Its going to be a long road ahead kid. No one is happy about your actions Sensei is especially pissed. Its going to take a lot of work to earn your own workshop and private projects. But, I'll put in a good word." Jiraiya said.

"You aren't lying. Alright, I will go with you." Jiraiya put his hand against something solid that didn't show to the naked eye.

 **Line Break**

Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Gallant Jiraiya, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage, words couldn't describe the respect Akira held for the man. Anyone who can put aside their hate and talk to someone, deserved respect. He wasn't sure about returning to Konoha but if Jiraiya was on his side then maybe it would turn out ok.

Just as he said, the seal was removed from his stomach and he could freely feel the chakra moving through his body. As an act of trust, Akira removed his mana from Naruto. His construct had learned enough about chakra networks by now anyway. The red agreed with the move, while the blue was disapproving. Always keep a gambit on the field when you can help it. Red was honorable, he was trying to gain trust, so maybe being honorable was the way to go.

He climbed the stair leading to the Hokage's tower on his walking stick. The secretary gave him a disapproving look. Without Jiraiya he would not doubt get shooed away like a dog. He kept a hopeful expression on his face as the door opened to the Hokage's office.

The older man released a large amount of killing intent upon seeing him. Akira stood up against it unafraid. He had died before what did a little desire to kill him matter? After a moment the old man nodded.

"Akira, what do you have to say for yourself?" The third said. He closed his eye for a second gathering his will. The red came to his call while the blue waited in the back of his mind planning.

"Jiraiya has promised to teach me sealing. I want to serve the village and produce seals for ninja, Hokage Sama." Akira said. He waited under the god of shinobi's glare. This was a man that fought in three ninja wars. He was perhaps the most dangerous man alive in the village.

"I will have you under supervision at all times. Dog will teach you the basics of sealing Jiraiya is due out of the village to maintain his spy network." The old man took another drag from his pipe. "Akira this is your last chance. If you step out of line again, you will be executed." Akira bowed his head as low as possible.

His hands trembled with anger, but he continued to bow. The blue demanded he control his actions, while the red wanted to strike at the man. His mana orbit swirled dangerously.

"Dog take Akira away and begin his training immediately. Treat him fairly but sternly. He will be treated as an asset. Do you understand?" Dog bowed and took Akira by the shoulder.

 **Line Break**

"Does he have potential Jiraiya or are we wasting time?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sensei you're getting a bit cranky in your old age. Go spend some time with your actual grandson. Akira is a smart kid if not for his infirmities he could be as gifted as Orochimaru. Maybe that's why I'm trying so hard." Jiraiya let silence fill the room.

"Maybe you should have taken up the hat then. You clearly have the skill needed to spot potential and you've always wanted my crystal ball. I've needed to retire for a while." Jiraiya shook his head.

"Sensei the hat just isn't for me. Maybe if Tsunade was here she could take it." They fell into silence once again both lost in their memories.

"Take care Jiraiya." Sensei said, as Jiraiya turned to leap out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain pelted the roof sending wave after wave of white noise through the small two-bedroom apartment. Kakashi sat on his couch reading _icha icha back alley_ glancing at up he saw Akira busily producing explosive tag after explosive tag. Each one had better calligraphy than the last. The kid was a machine. Someone that his own sensei might have taken an interest in if things were different.

Kakashi could imagine a world where Obito was never crushed by the rock nin and Rin was still alive. Minato would still be Hokage and Akira wouldn't be a hate filled psycho path. He could tell the kid wasn't that far gone but he was close. Akira worked like a machine, each tag better. There were improvements made upon the example. That was the scariest part to Kakashi. The kid was a natural at fuinjutsu.

"Let's take a break. I'll cook us something on the stove." He took two instant ramen packets from the cabinet and began fixing lunch. It had been a week since the Hokage had given him this mission. His mission, acclimatize the boy to ninja life. In effect Akira was a genin in name. Skill wise he was just a civilian with a lot of chakra and no way to direct it. With no jutsu or chakra control, he was powerless.

Kakashi remembered the night he threatened the boy. Akira didn't look afraid, not really. Just like now, Akira looked like a machine more than a ten-year-old. The massive stack of explosive tags was a testament to that. Everyone was a little better than the last. It was inhuman in Kakashi's opinion.

The kid should have been emitted in the academy despite his infirmities. Most cripples were allowed to focus on a single branch of techniques for the war effort. If Akira had been born earlier, then this hate may have cooled. Work has a habit of helping people forget their sorrows the hokage and himself were examples of that. Sometimes when he read port he didn't relive the death of his best friend in his dreams.

That was enough. Kakashi brought the water to a boil and dumped both instants in. On another pan he fried some bacon to add to the ramen. "So, how did you manage to fix up your chakra network." Kakashi asked. Akira looked up at him.

Kakashi noted that the boy needed a haircut. His bangs had dipped covering his left eye socket. The boy's single blue eye narrowed. With a sigh Akira spoke. "My bloodline has near infinite uses. One just happened to be self-repair. I just needed an example." Akira removed the explosive tags from the table.

He thought about the explosive tag example. The latest explosive tags had a few additions more advanced than normal. "You are one frightening cripple." Kakashi said. Akira narrowed his eyes but did nothing. Kakashi chuckled to himself.

 **Line Break**

He had beaten a giantess and asked her to dinner after, facing the Hokage with his explosive tags should be nothing. As he stood in front of Hiruzen, the old man gave him calculating glare. The old man went through every explosive note. After looking them over with a critical eye, he nodded his head.

"Your skill in fuinjutsu is remarkable. Every week you will make 500 explosive notes of this quality. No deviation, that will cover your rent and training under Kakashi. Normally, there would be a little money left over, but your month long stay at Konoha hospital and the life support systems aren't cheap. Havin a Jonin med nin as your leading physician has increased the bill even more. It will be a few months before you will see any money, perhaps years." Akira bowed his head.

"Thank you Hokage Sama. I will ensure the notes are always on time." The old man nodded and dismissed him. Just before he could escape, the doors burst open revealing Naruto.

"Old man, I want ramen." The blond yelled and ran by him. It was Naruto Uzumaki. The cloud of mana swirling around his mind fought. The blue demanded patients, while the red demanded action. Both warred at his mind. Enhance flooded his body. His right arm at that moment could snap a grizzly bear's spine. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his thoughts. Kakashi directed him towards the door. He hobbled away quickly.

Outside the air felt fresh. His mana was no longer raging at him to destroy the fox. Everything was calm. "Thank you for helping me." Akira said. Kakashi shrugged.

"It's no problem. Let's get you home. I'll teach you the leaf sticking exercise." Kakashi said.

 **Line Break**

Kakashi handed Akira the leaves and told him to stick them to himself with chakra. He could have given him actual instruction or even taught the kid how to reach for his chakra. But Kakashi thought it would be fun to see the kid mess up time and again. He wasn't disappointed.

Akira started with his head. Instead of sticking the leaf disintegrated. "You might want to use less chakra." The kid actually glared at him, cute. "Try again with less chakra." Akira placed one on his chest and only half of the leaf turned to dust. Was he seeing progress?

"Keep trying, I'll be on the couch reading." Every few pages he heard the child cuss. Smiling Kakashi turned a page. The murderous little squirt had to learn things the hard way. Life wouldn't always give examples to build from.

He ended up falling asleep. The suns rays were just peaking in through a window when he looked over to see Akira still up. He had gone outside several times in the night to get more leaves. Kakashi had ignored the kid in the night. That wasn't uncommon. The kid didn't send any KI his way.

 **Line Break**

Why couldn't he get it right? To be blunt, it was an act. He didn't want to appear too talented. Honestly, had more chakra than Kakashi, but no way to make use of it. This little exercise gave him the time he needed to figure that stuff out.

But why go through all this trouble what was Akira's goal? Well that was simple enough. He wanted to master chakra enhancement. It was a standard skill that all shinobi share. That wouldn't be enough to compete with the likes of Kakashi or Hiruzen. No, he wanted perfect chakra control. He had a cheat already. The construct Akira bound to his chakra network took mana from his orbit and replenished hiss chakra perpetually.

This benefit had limitless applications. It allowed him to avoid chakra fatigue and the construct was becoming his chakra. The evolution of a construct was an incredible event. This was like winning the lottery. When a dragon's construct evolved it was called dragon force.

Technically, this wasn't that. Akira's construct was made with haste. It was a standard archetype. What it was bound to was what made this extraordinary. Mana was to human chakra what natural energy was to human chakra. They could be mixed with a lot of effort. The construct was a cheat because it mixed it passively. With its evolution the construct would only get better at gathering mana from Akira's orbit and producing chakra. Two separate effects that were indispensable.

Akira had no idea what would happen when raw mana mixed with his chakra. He could blow up or burn out. Normally when too much mana meets a physical body, friction burns can occur. Some mages have burned themselves to a crisp from over enhancement.

The construct was a mediator in this regard. Hopefully, it will mix Akira's chakra and mana slowly, to let the two energies get to know each other.

Akira didn't really know any of this. He knew his construct was evolving and he knew he wasn't running out of chakra any time soon. That's about it.

Currently, he was sitting cross legged covered in leaves. Not quite on his way to perfect chakra control but starting the journey. Over three dozen leaves covered his body. He had started to move them across his skin. Sticking something to himself with chakra was easy, what would happen if he tried to move each leaf independently.

"It seems you have the leaf exercise down. Here I thought it would be weeks before you got it. When did you catch a break?" Kakashi asked. Caught red handed the leaves flew off his body disintegrating. "That's some impressive power you got there. I have a mission to get to, so a friend of mine is going to watch you while I'm out of the village. Try not to lose your mind." Kakashi said.

"Yosh little junior are you ready to train your flames of youth." A man dressed in green spandex walked in thrusting a thumb up. Akira looked to the side not seeing Kakashi. The man must have pulled a batman.

Well, Akira figured this Maito Gai couldn't be that difficult to manipulate. Heck, he might be able to get a new arm and leg out of this.

"I can't train physically with my disability. But if you could get two blocks of chakra wood for me, I could make something that could help me fan my flames of youth." Akira said.

The man rubbed his chin, looking Akira up and down. Nodding the man ran off at break neck speeds. Akira attached a few leaves to himself and relaxed waiting for the green beast to get back.

 **Line Break**

Chakra wood was used for a near infinite number of things. Gai preferred its use as a training post. Nothing quite took solid hits like chakra wood. "Youth," He shouted and made his way to the lumber yard. The smell of freshly cut chakra wood filled his nose. It was a delightful scent.

"What can I do for Konoha's beautiful green beast?" The shop keeper said. Most shinobi preferred dried chakra wood, they were fools. Only the greenest of chakra wood could do for any ninja tool. He took two large blocks from the man and payed him. It was also cheaper to buy the fresh untreated wood.

He appeared back at Kakashi's apartment at the speed of youth. The poor boy was still practicing when Gai surprised him. Young Akira looked at the green slaps of wood and did he see a smile on the young boy's face.

"So, my most youthful dependent what will you do with this most glorious chakra wood." Gai watched the boy inspect the slabs and then something happened. The wood was carved with no tools. Soon the framework for an arm and a leg was formed. Segments and ligaments were given space. The finished product was a disconnected series of parts. Something was obviously supposed to connect all the pieces creating fully functioning limbs.

Akira held the wooden arm and leg to his stump and Gai watched the boy's skin fuse with the chakra wood. In moments chakra pulled the separate pieces together binding them as the pieces snapped together. He watched the boy flex his new fingers and toes.

Gia couldn't quite believe his eyes. This boy who barely mastered the leaf sticking exercise has the chakra control to manipulate two limbs. The limbs themselves looked functional by his eyes. Truly only a puppet master of renown could create a better product.

"Yosh, to celebrate your success I will do three hundred back flips." While Gai performed his feat of skill, Akira stood up and began to walk around. He stretched his new arm and went through a series of stretches. Gai quickly finished his back flips and gave the boy a look over.

"You have proven yourself resourceful, but now you must prove yourself youthful. Come let me teach you the ways of taijutsu." The boy dutifully followed behind him. Gai began to formulate a routine for the boy in his mind. He had maybe a week with the boy, plenty of time to spread the teachings of youth and hard work.

 **Line Break**

Operation limbs had been a success. Not only did he have full mobility, but he had a taijutsu teacher now as well.

Gai stood over his shoulder as Akira pummeled the wooden posts in the training ground. CWA (Cheap Wooden Arm) 1.0 was a rousing success. He hit the wooden post with fully reinforced chakra. The arm didn't have a crack in it. He had no idea how long the arm would last, but he would use it until he could make a new one.

"Now my student, these are weighted training bands. You must never take them off unless it's to protect the sanctity of the village." The orange weights Gai stuck on his body were heavy to say the least. His wooden arm couldn't move at all without chakra, so adding more chakra lifted his left arm easily. Akira had to reinforce actual muscle for his right arm. Operation Wizard mode was still a few day or years away, so strengthening what he had only made sense. The fact Kakashi stuck him with this fountain of information was a blessing.

"Thank you, Sensei, I will be sure to use these weights to make myself stronger." He smiled and stuck a thumb up. Akira repeated the gesture. Gai had taught him a few katas in the basics of Taijutsu. Akira could throw a punch and block one without looking like a fool now.

"Kakashi is near, I sense his cool presence, now I must go other children need my guidance in the ideology of youth. The bushy eye browed man vanished in a green flash, surely to go corrupt another child." Kakashi waved his hand and walked into the training field.

"Has he converted you to the faith Akira?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow. Akira rolled his one eye at the silver haired man.

"I'm not that easily converted to the faith of eternal youth. What kind of religion worships fire? Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you get taller why I was away?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I hit a growth spurt." Akira said. Kakashi nodded and started walking towards their house. "So, when will I be able to attend the academy?" Akira asked.

"When you stop being scary and hating Naruto?" Kakashi said easily.

"In other words, I'm never attending." Akira said. Kakashi nodded.

They walked in silence to their home. Akira worked on explosive notes until the 500 stack was completed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the dead of winter the village hidden in the leaves was full of people wearing their winter cloths. Each wore bright colors showing off their level of wealth and were they stood in Konoha's social hierarchy. Ninja often wore tactical gear built for colder weather. They moved with a grace that stood out from the clumsy civilians. Even academy students released for winter's break stood out in the crowds of Konoha. The wealthier merchants dressed in expensive purples normally only worn by royalty. Some of the Hyuga scarves of a vibrant red.

Akira was no exception, on his false arm and leg he wore blue bandages. The bandages held a single powerful seal built to hide the chakra Akira needed to move his artificial limbs. Kakashi had told him of an ability skilled seal masters had to hide their seals as shapes. Examples are diamonds or tomoe, though potentially any shape would work. Akira chose a single line representing a closed eye. But the state of his arm wasn't his reason for being out in the cold.

For the past few months Kakashi drilled in him a way of moving that belayed humanity. He was retaught how to walk, run, and fight. Kakashi demanded he move always with both hands free, to cast jutsu or hold a weapon. Today was a special day. Kakashi had promised him the next step in chakra control training.

That's why he bothered walking out in the streets and moving amongst the clumsy crowd. Kakashi asked him to meet at training ground seven. The latest team of genin hopefuls had failed their exam, so Kakashi had more time to train him. Even if they had passed. Akira would have been forced to go on missions with the genin team. Kakashi was technically Akira's mentor. A bond that Akira was only beginning to understand.

Kakashi stood at the edge of a great oak. The mighty tree's leaves covered the ground along with a multitude of acorns. "Most genin learn this trick a bit later down the line. After missions and tests, they're given this technique as a symbol of accomplishment. Techniques are a shinobi's lifeline in the field. Now watch this and be amazed." Kakashi walked up the tree without losing his step or slowing down. It was like gravity didn't affect him. Akira had to wonder, how would his own body react to it. Would his leg hold up? The bound between his real leg and his false one was strenuous at best.

He led with his real leg and felt the tree. The leaf sticking exercise had been easy once he learned how to make his chakra grip. Even sticking multiple leaves hadn't been a challenge. Moving the leaves with chakra alone had taken considerable effort. There was a difference between just gripping something and moving several leaves independent of each other. His mind was strained by the effort of focusing on so many different points.

A smile graced his face from the memory. Blue mana was the best sensory mana type. Using it to observe how chakra reacted to physical objects and studying the effect had allowed him far greater control. It was the difference between reaching into the dark and looking for something in the light.

His chakra leapt at his desire and felt at the tree. He told it to stick him to it and it happily obeyed. Once the chakra was out of his body, it was considerably more difficult to mold the longer it stayed out of his body.

Red mana hastened the effort to get it done. This shouldn't be rocket science. He was just sticking to the tree. Blue mana observed the process. Akira made sure to pay attention to every detail of this first attempt. Even a single misstep could be learned from. The blue was getting excited. No mana wielder had chakra before. This was a new branch of study.

"Are you having trouble Akira, would you like a push?" Kakashi said just behind him. Akira leapt up on the tree taking several steps, the red rushed him on and the blue let him observe and make real time adjustments. He cut off the chakra that didn't add anything to the effort. His every step became surer as he adapted to each new step. Already, he limited his chakra usage to only enough to take the next step.

A step with his false leg nearly made him fall. He needed slightly more chakra to make it stick. After making the necessary adjustments he stopped and looked down. The tree was high up towered over other trees around it. Kakashi looked up eye smiling or Akira thought he did. Kakashi looked like an ant from midway up the tree.

"I knew you could do it Kakashi shouted." It was his usual smug tone he always used when Akira needed a push.

Akira released his chakra and gripped the tree with his hands, then released, and caught himself with his feet. The blue was getting dizzy from all the new information. It wasn't used to Akira learning so many new things. Red was excited it loved action and doing things was the bread and butter of the red.

"Hey Kakashi, want to spar on the tree." Kakashi had taken to sparing with him every now and then. Akira had learned quickly that Kakashi was a killing machine. Every move Kakashi made was built to put a kunai in the opponent's body. Akira struggled to adapt some of Kakashi's style into his own butchered style.

Kakashi appeared across from him on the great tree. He pulled out his orange book and raised an eyebrow. "Just five minutes Akira then we are returning home for the night." Akira nodded.

Akira moved forward leading with his false arm for a center mass punch. Red enhancement and chakra control boosted his punch from below genin to Jonin power. Kakashi reacted snapping the punch to the side and sending a rubber kunai at his face. The force of the deflection sent Akira in the direction of the attack. By increasing the acceleration in the direction, Akira was able to move in close before the kunai was up.

Kakashi ducked down and swept his leg. Akira leapt on instinct falling a way down the tree. His foot reconnected him and he ran up going for Kakashi. Kakashi ducked out of the way and aimed the kunai for his back. Akira killed his grip on the tree to duck below the attack.

Powering his body with chakra enhancement he moved at his maximum speed. Kakashi ducked and dodged Akira's blows and even looked up from the book. "You've gotten better Akira." Kakashi said and kicked him dead in the stomach. "Time's up." Akira fell and reinforced his body with chakra and mana on the way down. A barrier of mana appeared around him thanks to conjuration. A mana expression he was becoming more familiar with every day.

He hit, and his barrier took most of the impact before his legs touched the ground. He still hit the ground at 20% of the impact but it was better than damaging his legs. "Do you want to know what your problem is?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, tell me." Akira said.

"You aren't coming after me with intent to kill. If you wanted to kill me what would you do? Better yet come on try to kill me right here right now." Akira looked at Kakashi like he would a very special person.

"Are you sure, you could die?" Akira was worried that Kakashi's depression was getting to him.

"Akira I'm a Jonin, I wouldn't be in this position, if I wasn't difficult to put down." Akira turned his head to the side. He took a stance and adjusted his weights. He had to keep replacing them because of his mana enhancement. His muscles kept healing back stronger using mana and chakra. The result was what he deemed wizard fibers. Small muscle fibers that shown gold to his senses. Since his mana sense with blue was based off touch and not sight it was weird. He had never described anything as feeling gold before.

Aesthetically, his muscles have shrunk. The gold muscle fibers were tiny compared to normal muscle and much lighter. They had begun rapidly replacing his normal muscles. This made his body weigh less with much more power to use. Wearing his weights items that increased in weight dependent on how much chakra was put into them made fighting Kakashi in a physical battle impossible. So, he had a single option projection and conjuration.

Red mana gathered around Akira's body preparing to use his new technique. The only problem was its usage. He could only use it once at its full destructive power. Hopefully, it would be too fast to dodge.

Akira thrust his hand out and blasted a thick red/black laser. It was a concentration of 50% of his chakra and all his red mana. The red mana made the chakra move at insane speeds and gave it a flare for destruction and corrosiveness that normal chakra didn't have. The second his attack struck, Kakashi replaced with a log that disintegrated. The laser shot through the tree cutting a clean hole and kept going for around 300meters before dissipating. His mana began regenerating the second the attack was launched. His MP recovered at around 12k a second in a little more than half a minute he could use the attack again.

"Since when did you have something like that in your arsenal." Kakashi stood beside him staring at the ever-expanding hole through the tree. The attack went in the size of a basketball. As it expanded, the hole in the bark increased until it was as big around as a grain silo. The further the beam traveled the less power it had. Some trees had their bark ripped off and little else. Other trees were cut clean through.

"I came up with it a month ago. The problem with it is the energy cost and number of uses. I can use it once then I must wait 40sec to recharge." Akira wasn't going to tell him about the chakra cost. 50% sounds terrible until you realized Akira had infinite chakra. The projection in his chakra coils took in mana and created chakra. It was very good at it. The creature could recover 2% of his chakra with a single MP. Whether that was because of Akira's low chakra or another reason he didn't know. To Akira 50MP was nothing.

 **Line Break**

"Hokage Sama we have a problem." Kakashi said. Hiruzen looked up from his paper work to see Kakashi standing before him. He recalled telling his secretary no visitors for a few hours.

"What is it Kakashi. Naruto is in detention for putting itching powder in anbu uniforms. So, there is no chaos coming from there. Akira is happily learning under you and growing more loyal to the village by the day. There is no war currently. I don't see a problem." Hiruzen looked Kakashi over for a minute then sighed. "Ok Kakashi tell me what has Akira done with his mysterious bloodline? Has he raised the dead, summoned a swarm of locusts, or caused a drought?" Kakashi looked a bit calmer.

"He created a highly offensive possibly kinjutsu. It requires no hand seals and no preparation. According to Akira its instant." Hiruzen nodded. That did sound bad. Fast moving and deadly ninjutsu were rare. Kakashi knew two one he invented himself and one taught to him by Minato.

"Alright, how long did it take him to create the jutsu. Six seven months. Does it have any application in the field? Is it a threat to the village?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, it is powerful, but the recharge time is horrible. It leaves the user unable to use any other jutsu afterwards and it's a direct line attack. If anything, I would call it anti fortress instead of anti-person. It would be great for a siege but useless in one on one." Kakashi admitted. Hiruzen nodded. That was hardly a red flag. Sure, it could be very dangerous. But it wasn't a rasengan.

"Is that all Kakashi or is there something else." Hiruzen asked. He really wasn't in the mood to turn on Akira. The boy did good sealing work. He had seen the boy's bandages and heard about the false limbs. The boy was less of a dependent and more a shinobi now. He spared with Kakashi regularly and was gaining skill rapidly. Hiruzen could see the child becoming a Jonin if he lived. His hatred for Naruto was already mellowing.

"No Hokage Sama, thank you for your time." Kakashi said and began to walk out.

"Kakashi what were you planning. What kind of result were you hoping for?" Hiruzen asked.

"I wanted him out of the house and into the field. He is more than descent in hand to hand for a genin. He has a possible jonin rank jutsu and he is learning sealing at an impressive rate. Leaving him to rot would be wrong." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen nodded. "I will take your advice. There is a team that just lost a genin. I'll see about adding him as a replacement. Thank you Kakashi for your good work." Hiruzen said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for Unforgivable. Every review means a lot to my ego. Keep them up and I will put more focus on this story. If you have any questions about the plot or if anything needs further explanation, please don't hesitate to review or PM me. I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability.**

 **Story Start**

There was an old weapons shop on the other side of the village. It was banged up on the outside. Graffiti covered the walls in some places. A prank by the villages #1 knuckle headed ninja. Big orange letters spelling out _Naruto Uzumaki was here_ covered the wall next to _I'm going to be Hokage_. The symbol for the hidden leaf was painted in white. This was a ninja store. One of several in the village.

The store was owned by a gruff old man covered in scars and missing an arm. He was a Jonin reserve almost as old as the 3rd Hokage. His name was Hiro Natsu. A civilian born who managed to rise in the ranks. Despite all odds, he became a Jonin. He lived through 3 great ninja wars and retired after the fox attack. The old man had a sharp gaze that only seasoned ninja obtained.

He watched a red headed child walk in. By appearances the kid was a genin. He moved like a chunin going on Jonin. His steps were unnaturally heavy. Hiro spotted a set of orange weights covered in seals. A sloppy job by his reckoning. Small scuff marks showed a history. The kid must be one of those fuinjutsu dabblers that pop up from time to time. Not the best at the art, but they can make explosive notes with the best of them.

If the rumors were true, then this kid was Akira. White Fang's boy must have worked him into the ground. The kid didn't move like a normal shinobi. Akira was more like a work in progress a masterpiece half finished. He was close the level of Jonin in some places and a novice in others. By the way the boy's arms moved he wasn't a kunai or Shuriken user. Most weapons were beyond his ability.

Hiro made it a point to spy on up and coming prodigies. After the slight uproar from Akira's new jutsu, he made a visit to training ground seven. The clean hole through big Oak was something else. It was the lack of flaking from the old tree that impressed him the most. It meant the attack had a lot of heat to it. The edges around the hole were charcoal.

The boy himself was skinnier than most. He looked like a good gust could knock him over. If Hiro wasn't so curious, he would have never gotten the medical report off Hiruzen. Akira, the little bastard had one impressive bloodline. In shear utility he would rather have it than the sharingan.

The kid was scrawny because his bloodline had done something never before seen to his muscle fibers. They were remade with chakra and another substance interwoven. Some chakra mixture was normal during training. That's why they never really had a large build. Their muscles were lighter and stronger than a civilian's. If they had the same muscle types as civilian's then they would all look like massive blundering body builders. If they had as much muscle mass as civilians, then they would be as strong as Tsunade.

Searching for the kid's face, he met the boy's eye. A subtle genjutsu latched on before it broke instantly. An unknown force disrupted Akira's chakra when the genjutsu struck. Hiro had to admit the boy was damn impressive for a genin.

If the boy noticed his little attack, he pretended not to. He picked through the fuinjutsu supplies and picked up a kit meant for aspiring Jonin. The kit was nothing special. It held beginners fire nature training. The most the kit taught was a fire technique for lighting campfire's. The only reason it was more valuable than a scroll from the library, was the in-depth teaching in the kit. Hiro wrote the instructions himself and included a few tricks.

"That will be 3000Ryo." The kid slammed a thick wad of cash down and left. Hiro couldn't wait to see what the kid turned into.

 **Line Break**

Akira stared at the sheet of paper that contained his orders. He was to report to the mission counter to go on missions. Unlike an academy student. He wouldn't have a Jonin instructor. The village would use him as just another expendable genin. When a mission was taken by a Jonin or Chunin, he could be chosen as extra muscle. In other words, he was considered expendable.

Kakashi sat at the table with him. The man had prepared a home cooked meal to the best of his ability. There was a large bowl of rice at the table. Slabs of pork and burnt eggs. Plenty of vegetables covered the table. Some of which Akira hadn't seen before. He looked up catching Kakashi's eye.

"Something bothering you?" The Jonin asked. Akira closed his eye and counted to ten.

"I know what this is Kakashi. I'm to be treated as fodder. Was this what you trained me for?" Akira said.

"Fodder, no that doesn't sound like you. I don't expect many Jonin will be able to take you out easily. I pity the poor Chunin you run across. Akira it might not seem like it but reporting to a Chunin for missions is exactly what you need. You've grown powerful in the last six months. But you lack battle experience. I wasn't lying when I said you lacked the killer instinct needed to challenge me." Akira watched for any tells. Kakashi had some but not many. An eye smile greeted him.

Akira let out a sigh and piled his plate full. He poked his chop sticks at the Jonin. "You better be right about this. If they tell me to jump on an explosive note to distract the enemy, I'm going to tell them to go shove their orders." Kakashi nodded.

"I would expect nothing less from someone I trained. Following stupid orders is for civilians." Akira nodded.

 **Line Break**

Hiruzen waited for the boy to show up. This was somewhat exciting to him. Akira had been quite the trouble maker. With his mysterious blood line, he was able to take control of a spider and alter its physiology. Just by studying Naruto's chakra network, he was able to rewrite his own. The child's feats were nothing if not extraordinary.

From watching the child spar with Kakashi, he noticed a trend with the boy's battle capabilities. It was like watching a Hyuga fused with an Uchiha. He was constantly evolving his fighting style adopting pieces of his opponent's style and adding it to his own. Maito Gai had been an excellent influence in the beginning. From the training weights and the constant chakra control training Hiruzen believed Akira capable of learning Tsunade's strength technique.

He was getting ahead of himself. The old man picked through a few missions looking for a good C rank to start the kid. D ranks would be a waste of time. The child wasn't going to form bonds with a single team. No, he would surely go on mission after mission. He could see it from in the child's eyes. Akira wanted to travel even if he didn't show it.

The door opened, and sure enough Akira stepped up to the mission counter. He wore a mask like Kakashi and used his headband to cover his missing left eye. His chest was covered with robes mixed with chakra wood plates. Various reinforcements seals covered the plates. A few Hiruzen recognized as a novice's attempt at the fire sealing technique. Then there were the blue bands that covered Akira's false limbs. Chakra around there went dark. At the very least Akira wouldn't be caught by a sensor. Akira was bare foot instead of wearing normal sandals. One foot was wrapped with blue bandages revealing it to be false. A sealing kit was clearly in a fanny pack and his kunai pouch was on his right leg. In each hand was a pair of brass knuckles. Not usually a ninja weapon but effective for a close-range fighter with one off Jutsu. The young man's hair was tied back in a single long braid. The child's red hair held a vibrancy that only the Uzumaki carried. Blood tests confirmed the distant genes, but he was far from a pure blood like Kushina. The red hair was the only real Uzumaki trait the boy inherited.

Akira bowed low once again nearly touching his head to the floor. Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe preparing himself for any rowdiness the boy might bring. The tower had been swept for any possible spider assassins. The boy hadn't touched the little arachnids since his admittedly successful attempt on Naruto. Hiruzen was still a bit peeved at the child for that. But there was nothing to show the child was after his life. No Akira from all observations has been a good boy for the last six months. But looking at the 11-year-old Hiruzen couldn't help but compare him to Orochimaru and Kushina in turn.

"Reporting for missions Hokage Sama. Who would have me join them?" Akira said. The boy's voice was unusually hard and cold. It had a biting feel that held an air of determination hiding smoldering hate. He would have to be careful those coals don't spark again.

"There is a C rank due to leave soon if you hurry to the south gate you might make it. Izumo is leading a search and destroy mission. You will be wiping out a bandit group called the," Hiruzen sighed. "World Eaters, what kind of bandit name is that?" He grumbled. "Anyway, report to the south gate for your mission. They have been recently spotted close by, so you won't likely need a tent." He gave the boy one final look. Seeing so many faces in this one child he wanted to shake the old memories away. "Dismissed." The boy bowed once again and left.

Hiruzen waited for a time then turned to Danzo. "Am I doing the right for the village? That child's potential is as frightening as it is mysterious. He could be a Jonin in a year. His power is secondary to my fear of his loyalty. What was done to him under the care of one of our trusted medical nin was shameful." Hiruzen stated.

"If he gives the village any more trouble then just give him to me. I will shape him into a force the village has never seen. His loyalties won't be in doubt after I get through with him." Danzo said. Hiruzen chuckled to himself.

"No old friend you won't get your hands on this one. I've seen the remains of those you train." Hiruzen said.

 **Line Break**

A search and destroy mission in other words they wanted to blood him as early as possible. He didn't blame them. Akira knew exactly what he was to them. As a soldier his value was in the number of enemy lives he could take before he was brought down. Even as a genin he was worth a thousand civilians. Theoretically he should be able to destroy the bandits himself.

Put in practice, he had never killed another human in this life or his other. It seemed the odds really were stacked against him. He felt his single testicle slam against his thighs as he leapt the roof tops.

Another first, he had never been tortured until he was born in Konoha. The grey-haired man seemed to jizz himself with every piece of scar tissue removed from Akira's leg or arm. It was sickening they way his glasses flared, the smile on his face disgusted him. He shook away the thoughts of then.

With his current strength he could probably rip the guys head off and use it like a soccer ball. Speaking of which, he needed to get rid of his training weights. Wearing them on missions was a liability. Taking off each one he put them in a storage scroll. His muscles bulged for a second not used to moving without the extreme limitations.

Eyes widening in surprise he put on his game face and leapt down a short distance from the southern gate. A brown-haired man of chunin rank was waiting with five Genin. Akira landed and handed the man his mission scroll.

"Aren't you a little young to go on search and destroy missions?" Izumo asked. The Chunin raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "So how old are you squirt and what makes you qualified for this mission? If you don't have some special skill that makes destroying defenses easier. Then I'm sending you back to the Hokage. You can just do D ranks if you're useless and unblooded." The Chunin said and crossed his arms.

"I can fire a beam of destruction from my hands once ever half minute. Kakashi Hatake my mentor claimed it was an anti-siege jutsu. B rank he called it at the least. The Hokage gave me this mission because he wants me blooded now rather than later. Now you're wasting time every second we aren't pursuing them is a second they have the reorganize and move their base of operations." Akira said.

"You got a mouth on you huh kid. Why are you in such a hurry to get blooded? Do you think killing will make you some sort of hero? I'm going to tell you right now, if you have a shred of humanity it will take it from you." Izumo said. The Chunin looking him in the eye trying to test his resolve.

Akira took a breath and summoned his resolve. This was going to be horrible, he knew killing was going to mess him up and even the Chunin knew it. That didn't matter, he was already fucked for eternity. Being tortured hadn't made sleep a pleasant experience. New nightmares wouldn't help his psyche at all. But none of that mattered, he was killing bandits. The scum of the earth. Sometimes people needed to be killed a punishment.

"I will just have to live with it. This will happen whether I like it or not. I'm a ninja, killing is what we do. I'm not going to lose sleep over a few bandits if I can help it." Izumo nodded his head.

"Then come on today is the day you get blooded." Izumo looked over at the genin. They ranged in age two girls in their teen stood out. Obvious Kunoichi with a chip on their shoulder types. Then there was the lazy under achiever. A Nara who nodded to him. Finally, two former civilians. They were cursed with low chakra capacities. It would be a few generations before one of their bloodlines had even chunin reserves. "I expect the lot of you to take your junior out for a drink after this, now we're heading out."

The travel was slow and deliberate through the trees. He had a lot of questions. But not the will to ask them. Everyone kept radio silence as they moved. After five hours of travel they came upon a heavily fortified camp. Akira would hesitantly call it roman in design. The tents were spaced evenly apart creating a perfect square. The latrine was dug, and several bandits were working on the walls. All ready the walls towered over the tents. An oil like substance covered the walls, to keep ninja from scaling them. Eight guard towers within the wall were manned with siege engine crossbows. Each capable of launching a bolt as big around as Akira's forearm through a shinobi. Each guard tower was positioned in range of each other. If shinobi charged in, they would have to deal with two guard towers firing on them.

The siege crossbows were an engineering feat. They had cranks that reloaded and wound back the bolt. The tower itself held the ammunition to reload the weapon. The guard would only have to pull back the crank and aim. He could see the swivel allowing 360 degrees of rotation. These couldn't be bandits. This was too extraordinary. Tactics like these couldn't have come from this world.

"We received a false report. The towers weren't in place 3 days ago. This efficiency is beyond even samurai capability. Whoever leads these bandits needs to be captured and interrogated. This is no longer our concern, we are returning to Konoha to report, over." Izumo said. Akira nodded.

"I've heard of this before. This style of fighting is of the ancient Romanian clan. They are deadly in higher numbers. Known for their camp building tactics. The longer they have to build up their base of operations they more difficult they will be to remove. This could be a tactic by another hidden village to gain a permanent foot hold in fire country. If we give them another three days they will have another wall, guard towers and they may replace their first wall with concrete. Then they will begin sending out raiding parties capturing merchants and nobles alike. I'm sure we are near a popular merchant route. They most likely want to preemptively bleed Konoha of supplies. This is preparation for a full-scale war. I'm sure more camps like these will pop up near all merchant routes leading to Konoha. over." Akira said.

He had been a bit of a history buff in his original world. But to actually see Roman tactics used and adapted to this land. It was unreal. Either there was a genius war lord somewhere using bandits as a mercenary force to poke at the hidden villages. Or someone from his world had joined another hidden village. It could also be possible for someone from a world like his to have joined the hidden villages or reincarnated like him. This could also be from a textbook magically landing in this world from some bored gods actions.

"Red, do you know how we should proceed? If you know this tactic are there weaknesses? over." The Nara asked.

"No there are no real weaknesses. They poured concrete on the ground to keep shinobi from using earth style to dig under them." Concrete is such a complicated mixture that it negates earth style. "The best thing we can do is blitz them. We have to hit them hard and fast break their wall and towers down on the first strike, invade at such a speed that they can't react in time. If we don't move fast enough, then they will be able to form up and make use of their superior numbers. I'll destroy their wall and three towers. If the rest of you can invade. Over." Akira said.

"I understand that Kakashi trained you but when I requested you your profile stated the limits of your jutsu. It can't possibly cause that much damage." Izumo said. Akira had made a slight adjustment to his technique since its first appearance. He could use it three times now with possibly far more destructive power.

"I can do it. Just get in position. If I don't destroy the wall and towers, then I suggest we retreat. Over." Akira said.

"Kid, I'm the one giving the orders. If you can't do it say so, and we will retreat right now. You don't have anything to prove to us. Your dissection of their tactic wasn't bad. The Hokage will be proud of your first debut in the field. Over."

"Just get in position. I can do this. Over." He unwrapped the seals from his left hand. Chakra began to pour out. This was important. His artificial limbs needed chakra always to function. The bandages kept his chakra isolated. He needed both hands for this.

Red mana swirled in his orbit giddy to be of use. The Blue spoke of doubts. His plan could fail. Akira could get his team killed on a worthless long shot. Everyone would blame him, and they wouldn't trust him again. He should really leave this to Jonin. The history of roman camps told a different tale. They have repelled the strongest of invaders and routed armies. The roman camp was a powerful weapon strong as any jutsu. The little anti nin touches were troubling.

With both hands out stretched he gathered half of his chakra inside a ball of red mana. His first use of this spell had been with inert chakra. The red was doing all the movement. The chakra was just along for the ride. This time he spun the chakra in the opposite direction of the red. The jutsu was still forming everything was far enough apart to keep from reacting. It was the reaction that caused the energies to fire like a laser. Another step was added. Using the blue, he formed a tunnel to keep the energy together and focused. Being natural opposite the red will shy away from touching the blue condensing further. Seconds ticked away, as his squad got in position. "We're ready when you are. If you want to back out now it the time no one would blame you."

Lighting began to discharge from the friction of red and blue mana nearly touching each other. Both mana types were being expressed. Blue mana was expressed through conjuration as a gun barrel. While the red mana was being projected as energy. As the chakra spiraled in an opposite direction, extreme heat was generated. It was all a byproduct of preparing the skill.

One of the towers spotted him. The cross bow turned to him and the crank was turned. Chakra and red mana were squeezed through the blue barrel, as the bolt flew towards him. It was too late though. Once the skill was put together all he had to do was keep the blue barrel conjured.

"Boom!"

The bolt slammed through his right shoulder tearing through a wooden plate and launching him backwards pinning him against a tree. He looked down seeing seals covering the shaft. Akira slumped down watching the after math of his jutsu. The shear force of the explosion had destroyed two of the towers. The three towers he aimed for were mostly gone. Parts of the ground was glassed and behind the camp was a massive hole from the expanding energy. Bodies of bandits littered the area. The explosion and shrapnel ripped through their bodies. Those further away had fallen over. Belatedly he noticed foam falling out of their mouths. The explosion stopped their heart.

Blood seeped down his shoulder but mostly seemed fine. The bolt must be keeping pressure on the wound. His squad didn't charge in and blitz the fort as planned. Well he didn't blame them. Akira wasn't sure what would happen when he fired it off. Looking down at his body. He saw pieces of his clothes were torn apart. Many of the fire suppression seals were burnt out. He would have to replace them. He counted the seconds until he could use the jutsu again.

Akira heard a buzzing in his ear. Whatever was being said, he couldn't hear. His eyes closed, and he passed out.

 **That's a warp.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Broken, that was one way to describe how he felt. The backlash from his jutsu tore his armor apart and burned several patches across his skin. He couldn't move his right shoulder. Breathing was pain the electrical shocks might have burned his lungs.

On a brighter note. He was alive. The new jutsu worked better than he thought much better actually. It resembled a rail gun. He knew red and blue mana rejected one another but he didn't expect it to be so destructive. If he had some guns made, he could imbue them with blue mana to make them sturdier and maybe give them a reflect effect. He wasn't much of an enchanter, so who knew how well it would work. He pictured a small scale-controlled version of his jutsu. It made him squee with its destructive power.

Getting back to reality, he was being carried. By the movement from the bolt in his shoulder, they snapped it off. The pain was jarring but not enough to wake him out of his meditative state. He needed to keep his consciousness out of the waking world for a bit longer. There was plenty of time to feel pain when he was safely at the leaf village.

Information from his mana sense revealed his carrier to be Izumo. A good guy that Izumo, if they made it back safely and didn't get ambushed, he would thank the man.

He flooded his body with blue mana in the form of a clumsy enhance. Akira wanted to get a look around and see just how fucked up he really was…

Shit!

His right lung was totaled, burnt out but somehow his left was just fine. Akira's construct was working to repair it. He watched the chakra move in and rip at some of the blackened bits. It was entertaining seeing the black bits flake away. Chakra was injected directly into the healthy tissue to encourage growth. That was unfortunately the best the construct could do now.

This made Akira want to slap himself. He had all the time in the world to learn the mystical palms jutsu. It wouldn't have been that bad with his chakra, but he refused to go within a thousand feet of that hospital of hell.

A jarring breath brought him back to reality. His construct gave a light shock to his right lung trying to stimulate the organelles. He had no idea what a shock of all things could do to help. But it hurt like hell.

What would the construct do next? Use water chakra on his lungs, singe them with fire chakra, or maybe explode them with wind. A new type of chakra invaded his lung. It was earthy and somewhat electrical. Something of a cocoon was formed around his lung, it was more like a funnel. The chakra enveloped every cell in this material. Akira watched on in amazement.

After an hour of constant adjustments, he could see a change. The healthy tissue was growing back, and the cocoon was working as a cast. All the waste was dumbed, carried off by his blood stream. Red mana worked to get it out faster. His construct was growing experimental on him.

His lunge wasn't fully operational by any means. It would be days until it was back to a healthy size. But that was better than being without a lung. When he sensed Konoha gate, he opened his right eye. The world was a blurry mess compared to nice stable mana sense.

"He's awake," Izumo yelled out. His squad seemed to let out a relieved sigh. "You had us worried kid." Izumo said. They crossed the gate not stopping for a second. The Hyuga guard glanced at them and nodded his head.

"Don't take me to that place." Akira begged. He refused to go back to the hospital.

"What place?" One of the kunoichi asked. He needed to learn their names.

"Konoha Hospital," He was getting out of breath quickly. It seemed one lung didn't agree with him. Enhancing it might be more detrimental than helpful at this point. "They tortured me in there. I don't want to go back." He was still missing his left nut to prove it.

"We aren't going to the hospital anyway. Medical staff are prepared in the Hokage's tower. Our report is due now on the mission. They will treat your shoulder wound and see if there is any more medical attention needed." The Nara said.

Akira relaxed as they leapt down just outside the tower. Medical staff ran out, Izumo tossed him to them without another word. Several medic nin used mystical palms on his body. One had already taken out the shaft with one clean pull. The wound was already closing. His construct was observing the type of chakra being used.

"His lung it was burnt to a crisp. But I haven't seen anything like this before. Its healing perfectly now. Its like his body's chakra has adapted to our mystical palms Jutsu." Akira turned over and started to dry heave. Black flakes shot out on the ground.

When he finally stopped retching, he felt better. Both lungs worked. He could breath easily. Moving his shoulder, he felt no lasting pain. They watched him get off the stretcher. Medic nin continued to go over his body scanning for any abnormality.

Lifting his left arm, he noticed the wrappings were still undone. They kept his chakra from being sensed. Working as a damn, the chakra remained in the false arm moving like a normal arm. And like a damn he couldn't send chakra through the levy. So, he installed channel locks on the bands on his leg. When the chakra content rose enough for tree climbing, the lock turned releasing the chakra. When the level went down chakra the lock was restored.

The bandages on his arm wasn't like that. He had to take them off to project chakra. In this analogy the bandages on his arm was a beaver dam. It would hold the chakra in his arm until it reached the bursting point. If that happened the bandages would break.

He rewrapped his arm cutting off the excessive flow of chakra.

 **Line Break**

Hiruzen sat in his office reading over the eye witness accounts of the jutsu. He had sent a team of Jonin led chunin to watch over Izumo's team. Akira was a wild card and he wanted more eyes on the scene. He hadn't thought a routine bandit extermination would turn into the reveal of an S ranked Kinjutsu. How else could he describe it?

Akira had unveiled a possible village slayer. Two merchant caravans lost their lives from the jutsu. Two kilometers away. It was only luck that the extra team hadn't been in the way.

Eye witnesses report that the jutsu didn't come without a cost. The heat and lighting from its preparation had blasted the child. Only his fire sealing jutsu seals protected him from burning alive. Akira was reportedly stuck by lightning several times.

The jutsu itself was flashy and useless for stealth. A blue barrel made of not chakra appeared in front of the boy before the jutsu was launched. Most likely an aiming apparatus. Hiruzen absently set it aside from a one on one fight. No Akira's jutsu wasn't meant for a ninja, or ninja teams. It had a much higher purpose. It was built to cripple armies and shatter the land.

He held a photo of the scene. The bandit camp had been shattered. The force of the impact alone had killed most of the bandits. Then the jutsu touched the ground and kept traveling. Like the primitive version of the jutsu it expanded as it traveled. As this one traveled to sent whole trees flying like kunai. A scar was carved out of the land scape. It cut open a natural spring creating a new lake.

There were thoughts of filling it with fresh water fish. A possible new fishery could prove lucrative. The Daimyo wouldn't pass up the opportunity to increase his country's wealth. The new lake was 400meters deep. The hole the jutsu made was glassed over from the heat. With the new flow from the natural spring it would quickly become the deepest lake in fire country.

The door opened revealing a beat-up Akira and his team. Izumo looked like his nerves were shot. The rest of the team were uninjured, just worried. A routine blooding mission, just the only one with any kills was Akira. The number of bandits were still being counted. But right now, it was just under 200. Plus 2 merchant caravans. Konoha's current stance on the subject was a freak storm.

"Akira, a new lake has formed, would you like to name it?" Hiruzen said. Akria's eye twitched. He bowed low as he always did.

"Hokage Sama, am I responsible for the lake?" Akira asked. That was another matter entirely. Akira a boy of 11 just a few inches taller than Naruto and skinnier than most academy students had just unleashed a very powerful jutsu. He was also not conscious during the cataclysm as many called it.

Hiruzen showed the boy several pictures of the damage he had rout. The boy looked over the area. Trees were uprooted, splintered, and fired like shrapnel. Once fertile soil was glassed. And now a massive lake sat on Konoha's territory. A lake deeper than any in fire country and filling rapidly from natural springs.

"I'd like to call it Lake Placid. Once it settles it should be a pretty calm spot to fish and relax." Hiruzen could already see the waters filling with blood.

"Lake Placid it is. I will inform the cartographers. On another note, you are responsible for the deaths of several merchants and their families. Currently, the cataclysm is getting labeled a freak accident. The civilians are accepting that things happen. Even Ninja can't call upon meteors. After all we have a new lake because of it. These things happen. Do you know what I want from you Akira?" Hiruzen waited for the boy to call upon his courage.

"I have already begun thinking of ways to control my jutsu and lower its destructive nature. I need materials and perhaps a few weeks to put everything together. It is controllable now that I know how it works." Hiruzen smiled. It was the smile of a Hokage that saw a potential S class ninja appear in his ranks. All Kage were hungry for such ninja. They were the equivalent of nukes in the ninja war. There was a reason why the Shodai was so feared. Especially when he and Madara worked together.

The problem with S class ninja was their loyalty. They were almost impossible to control when they were fully realized. The question was, would this boy be a Madara or a Hashirama. The answer was rather simple. He needed a woman. A nice loyal Kunoichi to bear bloodline sporting children. The question was who.

"I will grant you a month to master your jutsu. A grant will be granted to you to pay for any expenses. This money can only be spent on materials for your jutsu. I don't want to hear about you going to see Ninja Legends 5 ten times." Hiruzen said in a grandfatherly manner. The boy merely nodded and bowed. The old man let out a sigh. Maybe it was too late for him to use that persona on the boy. "Inform any shop owners or blacksmiths of your grant and have the receipts brought to my secretary. They will give you your supplies on credit and the village grant fund will pay for it. Or you could apply for a loan at konoha bank and the fund will make your monthly payments. This will improve your credit score allowing you to take greater loans in the future." The Hokage said. Akira nodded his head and bowed.

"I will endeavor to discover the exact amount I need and inform you of the expenses ahead of time. Though, I plan to make what I need myself. Raw materials are still required. I will require access to the Jonin section on puppet masters from konoha library." Hiruzen nodded and quickly stamped a permission slip. The other genin were watching the scene with confusion and bit of jealousy on the kunoichi's part. Izumo looked bored. He must have felt a bit numb. Seeing a seen of destruction strait from the God of Shinobi's age could do that.

Akira bowed once again. "Thank you Hokage sama." The boy said politely. Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Dismissed team, Izumo stay here." The genin left quickly leaving their Chunin leader behind. Hiruzen smiled at the inexperienced genin. To be young and dumb again. He did miss the newness to shinobi life.

"Hokage Sama, is this about the fortification of the bandit camp?" Hiruzen's mood soured at thoughts of the bandit camp. World Eaters, Roman clan, and Akira's knowledge of tactics. They formed a puzzle of sorts. Akira had given Jiraiya a list of titles. Reincarnate was one of them. But how did that fit with the bandit's tactics?

"Akira what was his impression, when he spoke of the roman clan." He watched Izumo for any tells.

"Admiration, kinship, and hate like what a Hyuga would towards anyone using their fighting style successfully without a Byakugan. He knew their tactic, its logical conclusion, and its counter. There was no pause or speculation. He knew what they were planning and how to counter it. He gave no alternatives. If I had told him no, we are retreating. He might have went against my orders." Izumo said.

"I taught him to ignore stupid orders. So, he absolutely would have ignored your orders." Kakashi said. Hiruzen glanced at the man he put in charge of training one of their diamonds on the rough.

"What was the danger in leaving the bandits and sending a more experienced team?" Hiruzen asked. It was important to inform one's team of outcomes.

"He described them like cancer. They would have continued to build and advance their fortifications, attack merchants bringing supplies and food to Konoha, and slowly choke us. Killing them immediately and without mercy was the only way. I don't think he expected his jutsu to be so powerful." Hiruzen didn't think a day would have mattered. A team of anbu could have entered in the cover of night and slaughtered them all. Perhaps, Akira saw the threat the world eaters could become and struck with overwhelming force. Like cracking an egg with Warhammer.

 **Line Break**

Akira sat on a stump in training ground seven. Kunai in hand, he cut his finger. The earth chakra formed a cast over the wound stopping blood flow. Mystical palms chakra immediately began to heal the wound, while the earth chakra cast pulled the blood back inside. In a few seconds the wound was closed, in 15 only a line remained, and in thirty there was no evidence of his finger being cut.

It was an experiment to figure out the limits of his healing. Better to go small than to accidently kill himself, via gut wound. His construct was very close to evolving. That was a good thing. Akira wanted his merge of mana and chakra. The problem was finding a point where the two energies could combine without ripping him apart. The construct was working on it rapidly now. With the new healing ability, it had little to worry about. Akira was more worried about his jutsu project. He only had a month to make a magic ninja rail gun safe.

He had calculated everything he needed. There were tools he would need to make through ritual. Fortunately, the forest of death had creatures that could work for his rituals. He had already gathered a large urn of iron sand. The answer to his prayers might be a mix of runes and fuinjutsu.

There were unfortunately many problems with runes. To empower a rune to the highest levels rituals must be completed. The rituals had to be prepared ahead of time. Once the details of the ritual were decided it couldn't be changed half way. As in if he had to slay three monsters of the same type at night under the full moon on October 8th and there was no full moon then the ritual wouldn't work. If he decided there were seven steps to the ritual and the seventh was unavailable, then the ritual wouldn't work. If he missed a single step, then everything in the ritual would be wasted. The fact he had a month, only made the completion of the rituals more difficult.

He rubbed at his face. The runes he wanted to use were relatively simple. He wanted a rune of mana capacity, fortification, and Blue type. Three runes were the limit of most tools. Those three runes were for the gun barrel on his new arm. On the arm itself he planned for resist mana, regeneration, and metal. Because the hand and the barrel were two separate entities performing completely different tasks, they shouldn't bother one another. Akira had a feeling he would be present for many explosions. A month was a short time indeed.

"Yo," Kakashi said and walked up to him. He lifted the top off the Urn to see it full of Iron sand. "I thought I would help you brain storm. But, I don't really know how your technique works. Mind filling me in?" Kakashi asked.

Akira nodded and thought about how to explain it. For chakra, elements sort of bowed down to a weakness. With mana the elements were either complimentary or fought tooth and nail. Only brown mana seemed to ever show weakness. That was more from it not bothering to play the games of other mana types. "The basis of my jutsu is putting opposite energies together and use the violent battle between them. It's the rejection of the energies that causes the destruction. I guess you could call it mixing elements in the most violent way possible weaponized." Akira said. Kakashi nodded his head eye smiling.

"That's pretty cool. Not many would use an unwanted outcome as a weapon. Alright what would happen if the energies were mixed perfectly? As a point of reference." Kakashi said. Akira mulled it over.

"That would be type Purple. It takes the very best aspects of my two types and increases them to the utmost degree. Rash action and stand-offish analysis is tempered and balanced. The new energy promotes both in a way that is complimentary. Those with type purple are considered the greatest leaders. They have an almost precognitive ability to make decisions that better their standing. They are also as rare as pink horses. It wouldn't be wrong to say they do everything red and blue does better." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Would you lose your other types if you gained type purple?" Kakashi asked. Akira shook his head.

"The points were Blue and Red meet would become purple. It would act as a buffer keeping the two elements from meeting accidently. I must concentrate always to keep them separate." Kakashi nodded.

"How does chakra enter into this?" Akria thinks for a minute. It's the bullet. The point that red crushes and rebounds off as it battles blue to escape. It is used to generate an obscene amount of heat and energy from the three forces interacting.

"Without chakra the attack would never be as damaging as it is. It fulfills a function that allows me to focus solely on funneling energy into keeping the blue construct stable. I then close off the blue barrel leaving the energy with only one direction to go. Its only unleashed, when I can no longer hold it within the blue construct." The jutsu was beyond his control. When it was unleashed he had no way to stop it.

"So, how are you going to use it?" Kakashi asked. Akira knew what the guy was doing, and he was thankful for it. Kakashi was asking questions to get Akira thinking. He knew what he was going to do. Wasn't it obvious. Shrink it down and make it quick and easy. Make a gun barrel with type blue mana built in. Use runes to make the barrel store ever more blue mana. Trap the mana in the barrel itself to keep it from escaping forcing the type red to react. Place a mana resistance rune in the arm to fortify the arm and keep the magic lightning from frying him. The rituals were the only hard parts. His first step for all seven runes was the iron sand. He had to forge the individual pieces himself. Each rune held seven steps and he had seven days to fulfil each one after the other. The ritual left some wiggle room he could do each one in a single day, but he could not do two in one day. If he completed them in seven days, they would be strongest.

"I'm going to defend the village and complete missions of course. Though I plan to make a much smaller version. One that can fit in my false arm." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Neat, I had a faze when I played around with puppet mastery. I could help you figure out the small gismos and springs." Kakashi said. "Oh, and you can go to the academy and sit in on lectures now if you want. The Hokage wants you to interact with your peers. When you're not busy of course." Akria nodded and smiled.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 1 of Rituals**

Maito Gai and his team reported to the Hokage with the speed of youth after the morning 500 sprints around the sacred village of Konoha. The fires of youth truly burned bright this day because he was brought to a young practitioner of youth for a mission.

They were given a D rank mission with A rank pay. Their mission could expand to reach 49days in which if the mission was not completed then it was considered an utter failure. Though, they were expected to complete it within 7days. A most youthful number.

"I didn't give you this grant, so you could hire my shinobi." Hiruzen muttered to their contractor.

"I apologize Hokage sama, but if I didn't have a team to assist me then it would be impossible to complete my jutsu." Gai swelled with pride at the praise not many were willing to give such credit to his team. To call them indispensable was quite the praise indeed.

Neji gave a very unyouthfully snort. "Is it truly worth it to require a team to complete your jutsu. If you can't do it yourself then what good are you?" Gai shook his head at his poor blasphemer student. He clearly needed more laps of youth.

They convened at training ground seven. Where their preparations for the first task lay. A carton of eggs lay beside a few boulders. "What could this possibly be?" Tenten asked.

"Yosh, I think I know. We are to crack the eggs right Sensei." Gai shook his head.

"Oh, lee that would be too easy right Akira." Akira nodded.

"Unfortunately, what I need your team for is an obscure type of jutsu. To complete even a single part of these Jutsu. Seven complicated tasks must be completed in order. First a tool must be forged with iron sand from an urn." Akira held up an iron spoon. "Next, we must balance a boulder on an egg shell, slay a spider from the forest of death with a spoon, pickle the spider's heart, climb the great oak while holding the jar, throw it off, and let it fall without breaking the jar. If we fail a single step, then we have to start over the next day." Gai listened the steps and his eyes widened. What an incredible Jutsu this must be. Most required only chakra and hand signs, but this required the practitioners to do things considered impossible. He thrust his hand out and gave a sparkling smile.

"What will this accomplish. I've never heard of such a complicated jutsu. Even fuinjutsu isn't that complicated." Tenten said.

"You poor girl, this is a branch of fuinjutsu. Its just so obtuse that no one dares to practice. It isn't even forbidden. Its just difficult." Gai nodded his head. He hadn't heard of it either, but he wasn't much of a practitioner of the art. It was no surprise that something that took a grievous amount of challenging work and teamwork would be unpracticed.

"What will this achieve and what happens if we manage it in seven days." Neji asked. Gai smiled in praise his students were getting into it.

"This first one is the master rune the most important part of the process. Without its balancing energy all the other runes would feed off of each other and destroy anything they are socketed in. It is the most crucial step. If completed on the first day, it will be the strongest it could possibly be, and it will never break. In thousands of years it will remained power if we do this right." Akira said. Neji's eyes widened. Gai smiled, this was truly momentous. They were perhaps leaving their mark on the world. Was this the creation of a great artifact like the seven swords of the mist or the sage's treasures.

"How do you propose we balance one of these boulders on an egg?" Tenten asked. A smile lit up on Akira's face. A bit of mischief was there.

"We are ninja Tenten. As the recipient of the ritual I can't alter the items in anyway less the ritual fail. But if you reinforce the egg with chakra and I place the rock on top while Lee holds it steady. Then it will have been balanced. So long as my hands are off of it and the boulder stays put for even a second. It should work." Akira said. Gai frowned. Cheating wasn't his favorite past time. But the ritual never said they couldn't cheat. He was still following directions after all.

Neji caught the Pickled Spider heart just as the sun was setting. Akira leapt down and took out a rock. The sun set and Gai could see the rock shine with a symbol emblazed on its surface. The small rock had a glowing sun on its surface.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Ok guys this starts the main story. From here on out its going to be sort of a game of stealth between an ancient but weakened creature and the main character. For now, he won't know of her existence and she won't pay his any mind. Things will happen behind the scenes for a while. This is also the reason for the title change. I changed it because the other one didn't really have anything to do with the main plot.**

It should've been a chilly night in Konoha. Akira wore shorts and a t-shirt. All bandages were off revealing his false limbs. Lightning flashed across the sky, as the stars vanished, a storm was brewing. It may have been his fault. Team ten had done well. In seven days seven runes were fully charged. All seven were charged with more power than normal runes. Whether they were legendary or ancient rank was unsure.

Both high ranking runes were known for their power. Legendary ranked runes held incredible power and could bring a rusty iron fork to dragon slayer status. Ancient runes were even more powerful. Each could maintain their power for millennia. But ancient runes grew stronger as time passed. He most likely wouldn't live long enough to know the distinction.

He was never more reminded of his mortality than before a major storm. Even as a normal human living in the relatively safe American South. Akira feared storms. Nothing brought him to his knees to pray more than a super cell. Akira let out a resigned sigh.

This was his fault. He had created seven runes of great power. Their power was affecting the weather. The runes held great power and like an idiot child god they were throwing a tantrum. On his work bench sat their home. A new arm attachment. Using knowledge cherry picked from the art of puppetry, he had constructed what he hoped was a powerful weapon.

Like polished silver, the weapon gleamed with seals covered arm. They were his best work. Akira used every trick he learned on the gauntlet. It was much larger than his flesh and blood arm. The barrel of his weapon could slide into the arm and conceal itself. Various lightning and fire containment seals covered the arm. On the side was an exhaust vent to relieve the excess heat. A kind of battery acid flowed through the arm. It would contain some of the excess energy and a lightning element to chakra seal covered the tubing inside the arm.

The fist of the arm maintained a certain level of heat. The knuckles were each branding irons. They would hopefully brand debilitating seals on his enemies. Most dangerous of all was the barrel. It was as big around as a soda can. Inside the barrel was spiraled the same direction of his type red mana. This would hopefully force the energy out faster giving less time for the barrel to melt.

A flash of lightning and the boom of thunder resounded shaking his little workshop. It was fully paid for thanks to the grant. Akira had assured the Hokage that after tonight his jutsu would be perfect. Lord third was ecstatic to have him back in the field ahead of schedule. This was it. 12:01AM he placed the Type Blue rune. 12:02 he placed the fortification and 12:03 he placed the mana capacity rune. Nothing happened yet. Though the runes were powered, they had no power source to link them. 12:04am he placed metal, 12:05 he placed regeneration, and 12:06am he placed resist mana. The runes in the arm glowed a brilliant light waiting to be complete. Seven bolts of lighting struck the ground, as he placed the master rune at 12:07am. All runes lit up as the device began to gather blue mana. The barrel moved back and covered the gun-barrel.

Heat radiated off the knuckle brands. The multitude of heat transfer seals shot a concentrated burst from the exhaust ports around the elbow. Lightning rained from the heavens as the new weapon began to fully awaken. A twisted came down and began to slowly circle konoha.

Akira picked up the weapon and slammed his wooden arm through it. Heavy chakra steel bolts slammed through his wooden arm as his chakra network connected to it. Functions of his weapon began to integrate with him. The runes began to slowly draw from his mana. The massive gauntlet glowed an ever brighter blue. Lighting continued to strike as a stray bolt smashed into the hokage monument slashing a deep cut through Tobirama's face. The brands cooled and withdrew deeper in the gauntlet leaving the weapon disguised as a shiny silver arm. It was deceptively to his inhuman strength. He could feel the seven runes scrutinizing him for any weakness.

Seeing something in him, he didn't know what, they settled down to a low hum. The storm raged and descended upon the lands away from konoha. It began to rain heavily despite the dry season. The farmers would be overjoyed and confused.

Silver began to dig into his arm and connect. He grasped a wooden been and felt it on his metallic fingertips. He was shocked beyond words. Lines of tears fell from his right eye. For the first time in this life he could feel things through his left hand.

 **Line Break**

It was early in the day when Hiruzen traveled to training ground seven with a small honor guard of anbu. In eight days Akira had apparently perfected an incredibly destructive jutsu. From what Kakashi and team 10's report said, Akira had crafted a tool to hold back the worst of his jutsu's back lash. A wise move on his part. Many a shinobi lost their lives by wielding power they couldn't control. There is a reason many wind users preferred to cast wind jutsu with fans. A medium greatly lowered the risk of a back lash when using dangerous jutsu.

He trudged through the damp grass his sandals sucking into the mud. The freak storm the night before had torn through fire country and headed strait for rice. The out of season phenomenon had greatly increased their water rations, so he wasn't complaining much.

Hiruzen spotted a bench overlooking the practice field. It was on a cliff and out of the way of the firing line. One of his anbu provided him with his chair cushion and the Hiruzen relaxed his old bones.

Akira was sporting a new addition to his prosthetic. With no sealing bandages on the limb Hiruzen could feel the chakra radiating from the weapon. It even faintly glowed blue. The gauntlet was a shiny silver color polished and covered in seals. Something opened and massive cylinder popped out mounted on the gauntlet.

This was it the moment of truth. If that thing could make Akira's jutsu usable then it would be named and only the other version would go in the scroll of sealing. If it failed, then Akira would be forbidden to use the jutsu again.

Hiruzen blinked and one of the wooden posts were gone. A small crater was formed, and the ground was glassed around it. But it didn't obliterate the posts beside it. Now, if Akira could duplicate it a few more times, then this jutsu would be a success.

Akira pointed two more times and Hiruzen saw the jutsu this time. A small spinning ball of chakra covered by a red aura flashed by. Lightning covered the tiny ball and when it hit the target everything exploded. In a small space lightning flashed and a powerful wave of heat energy lit the air. The process took very little time. Hiruzen had to add more chakra to his eyes to really watch the reaction happen. There really was no fire or lightning release to it. Such techniques may not increase the effectiveness of this jutsu at all regardless.

"Well, Hokage sama what do you think?" Kakashi asked him.

Hiruzen mulled over his answer for a bit and took a drag from his pipe. "It is clearly battle ready. Do you know how much chakra this latest incarnation of Akira's jutsu requires?" Hiruzen asked, he could only see a few weaknesses. If a ninja wrapped the arm in wire, it could take the jutsu out of the fight. As an unknown ace in the hole it could be a reliable finisher.

"He can fire over 300 shots of the current incarnation a second." It appears that he regenerates his chakra fast enough to continue laying fire as he calls it." Hiruzen froze. That was in no way the greatest feat he had every heard of. No not even close. Even the creation of lake placid wasn't especially impressive just abnormal. Though being able to hold a position indefinitely, that was quite the useful skill.

For a shinobi holding a position was rarely useful. Being a distraction was the worst job a shinobi could get. Combined with his every growing physical prowess and new healing factor, he would have been used as a one man delaying force in the war. Tobirama would have loved to throw the child at an invading force to buy some time to fortify positions. The fact the jutsu was useless for stealth assassination was also a factor. Well so long as he finished off the target and got away it wouldn't matter. Glassing an enemy was a wonderful way to send a message.

That settled it, Hiruzen would get the child a mask and send him after targets as a hunter nin. Hiruzen had one bastard in mind. He wasn't normally one to hold a grudge but there was one instructor that stole his sensei's thunder god sword. With a bit of miss information Hiruzen could have Aoi's team accept an escort escort mission. A plan was coming together.

 **Line Break**

Aoi glared at the filthy civilian he and his team were escorting to the land of iron. He apparently had a deal he couldn't refuse from the samurai. They were going to sell three cart loads worth of their special chakra rich iron sand. Chakra metal of that grade was in his sword of the thunder guard. Rain needed what clients it had, so they sent him one of the best Jonin in the village.

Half way through the trip the man started to act strange. He started looking left and right, as if he was looking for a sign. It hit him immediately. The civi was nervous and had paid out the nose for the escort. There was a reason why this mission was A rank and it wasn't because of the rare metal that would draw bandits and nin alike like flies to honey. Another merchant had a grudge against this one. He could see a jealous merchant hiring a ninja team to take their guy out.

Taking a few steps back he prepared to draw his sword and strike down his foes. A single boy met them on the road. He wore white robes covered in seals a hood and mask met him. "So, you finally caught up to be hunter nin. Well you'll find my bounty harder to collect than most. Cover the merchant." Aoi yelled and threw his umbrella. Senbon rained down the hunter nin didn't move. He waited as hundreds of senbon stabbed into his robe. Aoi frowned, that could only mean two things. Either this hunter nin was a complete idiot, or Aoi's senbon had no hope of piercing that robe. He knew of one weapon that could though.

"Sir shouldn't we retreat. We can take another road. There is no reason to involve a civilian in a fight against a hunter nin." Aoi knew the chunin was right. Hunter nin were known to slay clients just to hurt other villages. They were known for doing whatever it took to slay their target. Rain couldn't afford to lose potentially repeat business. Adding high grade chakra metal to the market could only help their village.

"Take the merchant and find another path. Travel fast and I will catch up. You would just get in the way anyway." Aoi said. The chunin gathered their client and took off at maximum speed. Konoha hunter nin were known to be powerful. Younger ninja who made it to their ranks all had one or two powerful techniques.

Aoi drew his lightning sword and unleashed a short wave of electricity. The senbon levitated and he twisted directing them. This was one of the abilities the legendary sword held. The senbon continuously rotated around him slamming into the hunter nin continuously.

"You might be good, but the odds are in my favor. Eventually they will find a gap in your armor." The hunter nin seemed to vanish from sight. Aoi added chakra to his eyes and ears looking for the assassin.

The senbon seemed to move at a standstill, as the hunter nin moved. Aoi didn't know what to do. If he stopped the technique, he would lose the small buffer the senbon storm gave him. If he didn't though the hunter nin would eventually reach him.

His sword was legendary, that made him legendary too. This hunter nin was a nobody. He was Aoi the wielder of the thunder god sword. He released the magnetism and thrust at his attacker. The fool reached up to catch his sword. Aoi made sure to pump up the lightning.

 **Line Break**

Senbon smashed into him from all sides they were obviously poisoned. This wasn't turning out like he expected. Akira hadn't expected a senbon tornado. That was rather cool but honestly that wasn't in the file. Whoever oversaw information gathering needed to have a talking to. There wasn't even a hypothesis of this possibility. Lazy, that's what this was.

Akira didn't glass the bastard and call it a day because of the bonus. If he could successfully return the sword, then he would get payed triple. That's why he was moving through the damned storm of kunai getting poked and prodded. His healing factor stopped the poison from hitting his system. It made his skin feel sticky.

Just as he was about to say screw the bonus and blast the fool, the idiot dropped his defense and lunged with the sword. Akira grasped the blade with his left hand. Aoi was grinning ear to ear when he turned up the lightning. Honestly, it felt like someone injected coffee directly into his bloodstream. The energy was converted into chakra and added to his network at a continuous rate. The problem with his enemy was, once the circuit was open it couldn't be closed.

The sword lost all coloring, Akira let go of it and punched Aoi with his right arm. The brass knuckles snapped several rips. Wide eyes looked up at him. Aoi was on his knees, the sword forgotten on the ground, and the man gasping for breath. It was an unfair matchup. Akira knew that and Aoi certainly knew it too. The lord 3rd gave Akira all the intel they had on Aoi. He was prepared for the senbon umbrella. His Calamity Gauntlet was a perfect counter to the sword. Even the senbon storm though unexpected wasn't impossible to counter. Then there was close quarter combat.

Akira had trained with two powerful close combat jonin. Maito Gai had set up Akira's strength training. Not to mention the brass knuckles were enhanced with chakra. If he had wanted to the blow would have ripped a hole through his target.

"Kill me, you have what you wanted. Just kill me and get it over with." Aoi said. Akira picked up the thunder god blade and sealed it. Aoi's pride had been crushed. Akira wasn't cruel enough to leave the useless wanabe jonin alive. Aoi's speed was high chunin, Akira could have just killed him in the beginning. Akira shook his head at the fool.

"Didn't you think something was wrong when I tried to catch your weapon with my metal arm." Akira left his arm on full display. It could clearly be seen just behind his gloves.

"Metal conducts electricity." Aoi wheezed defensively.

"So, it does." Akira said and stepped behind him. In one smooth motion, he snapped Aoi's neck. The man stopped breathing and slumped to the ground. Akira whipped the sweat from his brow. He walked a few dozen feet away, turned, and fired. What was left of the body was too charred to be of any use to anyone.

"It really was an unfair matchup." Akira muttered and took his time back to the leaf village.

 **Line Break**

Far from Konoha a civilian born kunoichi was investigating lake placid. She wasn't on a mission. Today was her day off and she wanted to explore the new lake. Maybe find some glass and have it reworked into something. She was conducting her search along the shore, when she saw something peculiar. A white object sparkled on the black dirt. Something urged her to take a closer look. It had clearly come from the lake.

Nothing else could look so perfect. Gently she picked up the stone. It was lighter than she expected. It felt wooden. She looked it over curiously. A weird urge came over her. Unable to control her actions, she tossed the object in her mouth and swallowed it.

" **Finally** ," She noticed something was wrong immediately, when a sinister voice echoed through her mind. A horrible pain shot through her stomach moving up her body. She had to do something, she felt for her chakra, if she could get to a medic nin in time. Maybe they could do something. She had passed by a jonin camp just a few hours ago.

The second she touched her chakra it was ripped from her. " **Naughty little meat creature. I can smell it the power that isn't yours.** " The voice said. She shrieked as her chakra coils were invaded. The small vessels popped from the intrusion. The pain intensified as if felt like her body was being filled by something. She opened her mouth to cry for help, but something wrapped around her vocal cords.

" **I can't have you ruining my fun. Hmm I can feel my mother there, there, there, there, there, there, and there. How delightful, you meat creatures divided her up but failed to eat her. Now she is weak, separated, and confused.** " She continued to whimper as she felt like the creature was in her head. Something in her brain itched. Mio was shrinking. Something was eating her up and what it ate was no longer hers. " **I've been hungry for so long. Trapped beneath the soil. I didn't have the strength to sprout. My fruit was supposed to nourish me as it rotted, I was going to grow big and strong. But that never happened. A meat creature like you ripped me out of my fruit and tossed me on the ground. Don't worry, little meat creature. Just let yourself be eaten. Everything is alright.** " There wasn't much of her left. The creature was moving around in her head. It was in her memories it took them minutes, hours, days, and eventually it took her years. Every thought that ever passed through her head was devoured.

Mio died off the shore of lake placid. The creature that took her place smiled sinisterly. It was so weak. I needed more chakra, so much more. Searching her new memories. She found the perfect hunting ground. It held the strongest of her mother's pieces, shards of her fruit, and a powerful leader. A leader full old knowledge and tactics. Delicious!


	8. Chapter 8

Jiraiya sat in a small town on the edge of wind country. The desert sand was horrible on his skin. Even the balms sold in the shops did little to help his skin care. His hair was even worse. There was more sand and fleas in his hair than ever before. How a place with so little water had so many fleas he didn't know.

Besides collecting a few rumors from the exotic prostitutes and occasional married woman, he had the newest entry in the bingo book mailed here. Picking up the ever-changing little green book he flipped through it, seeing quite a few old bounties issued to Konoha gone. Either Konoha gave up on the bounties, or some new hot shot has been tearing through the entries. About half way through he found a new entry and even a photo.

 **The Silver Armed Terminator**

 **Rank: B+**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Rank: Hunter Nin (Possible Chunin or higher)**

Seeing a young and well new entry peaked his interest. So, he looked down at the kids stats.

 **Age: 11-14**

 **Hair: unknown**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Taijutsu: A (Almost sharingan like adaptation easily capable of analyzing various styles picking apart weaknesses or even adding parts of styles to his own on the fly.)**

 **Genjutsu: A (Seemingly immune)**

 **Ninjutsu: B+ (Is known to have a single instant jutsu. There are no known counters except dodging.)**

 **Intelligence: B+ (Tactically intelligent is known to use Konoha teams to flush out targets. Rarely does he use stealth.)**

 **Strength: A (Inhumanly strong no feats have been recorded above Jonin.)**

 **Speed: B (Inhumanly fast able to move at speeds that match some Jonin. There are those that can clearly outpace him.)**

 **Stamina: SS (No wound, poison, or obstacle will stop him. He is able to keep fighting endlessly using his single jutsu with seemingly no end.**

 **Handseals: D (He has never been recorded using handseals.)**

 **Final ranking B+**

Jiraiya let out a low whistle. Not everyday his home village gets a new trouble maker. A hunter nin to boot. Tireless was a good thing. Maybe he should bring the kid with him, next time he went after Orochimaru. The snake face would have stroke against an unstoppable enemy. He looked down to read the description. Didn't want the kid to cramp his style.

 **Description: He is missing his left eye and his left arm and leg are prosthetics. This in no way lowers his danger factor. The Terminator wears a white robe like death himself. His silver arm is reportedly immune to fire and lightning jutsu. It is known to contain the aiming mechanism for his jutsu. It is unknown if this mechanism stops him from accessing his jutsu. Electromagnetism has no effect on his prosthetic. It is rumored that the terminator is a seal master of some repute but that is unknown. He is less experienced and should be taken on by a team of jonin with multiple specialists.**

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He knew of one little knucklehead that fit the description. What had his sensei done to train up the little monster so quickly? Maybe he would hire the squirt if only to unleash him on his old teammate. Yep, that settled it, he was heading back to Konoha for a pickup.

 **Line Break.**

Akira was just walking back through the gate. His white robes blew in the wind. Another traitor to Konoha had been slain, their head cut off, and their body glassed. He was 12 now. It had been well over a year since he had taken up the task of hunter nin. Not a bad job really. Honestly, he wasn't really the hunter part of it. His bounties were divided between the teams he hired.

Before he ever left the gates, a team of Inuzuka, Aburame, or Hyuga located the traitor and sent their findings back. Instead of a large team of anbu sent to take down a single target, they sent him. He would honestly compare himself to a drone. With his ever-regenerating chakra capacity, he could reach the target, eliminate them and return before the target had time to get away. He stopped wrapping his prosthetics in bandages a long time ago. There was no point to it. Whether his quarry knew he was coming or not made little difference. He was upon them long before they had time to escape. No wall could stop him, no hole was deep enough, and no distance great enough to keep him away. Often, he glassed any hole they hid in. Bandit camps even of Roman quality couldn't handle his level of artillery.

Speaking of bandit camps, they have been popping up everywhere. The style of combat had long since become the universal style of the bandit. Despite the occasional obliteration or silent assassination, the bandits were making inlays into the less populated areas around the world. Rumors were cropping up about bandit cities. They were starting to become a haven for missing nin. Worst of all, bandits were awakening their malformed chakra coils. They were nothing compared to a well-trained shinobi, but they were becoming a problem. This great bandit organization was almost like a religion. Flags of a machine devouring the world started popping up everywhere. Far in the wilderness where one target escaped to, held a temple devoted to the machine god the deity of the world eaters.

Well he could finally take a break now. After a year and a half of taking on mission after mission, it was time for a break. He hadn't really grown stronger since making the Calamity Gauntlet. Oh, don't get him wrong. His skill in chakra manipulation, combat experience, and tracking had grown to new heights. That was all well and good. A mark of his profession. He was tired though.

The Calamity Gauntlet had given him a major bump in combat potential. He wanted a similar exponential increase, but where. Wizard mode was still some time away. Sometimes, he felt flashes of it, but those times were unpredictable and imperfect. A power he could utilize for a time, but nothing compared to what it would become. His fuinjutsu training had become stagnant. He needed perhaps thousands of years to increase his skill to the next level. How the Uzumaki became seal masters was beyond him. It had to be training from an early age.

Perhaps, the Hokage could help him. He needed to be able to experience multiple instances at once. Maybe there was some sort of high level jutsu just for that. The secretary took one look at him smiled gently and waved him in.

Before he could enter Shimura Danzo greeted him. "Ah, if it isn't the young hunter nin. How goes business?" Shimura said. Akira bowed his head.

"Danzo Sama, it's good to see you in good health." The older man smiled at his pleasantries. Honestly, Akira wanted nothing more than to rip the old man's head off and give it a toss. Did he not know what Akira could feel? Akira knew of the Sharingan eyes. Every now and then, he thought about ripping out those very eyes and taking one for himself. He already replaced his other limbs. Might as well get a new eye. But that would deprive Akira of a bit of fun.

"Like wise, you have quite the record. If not for Hiruzen you might have been promoted to chunin or even Jonin already. You are certainly gaining the skills." The old man said and smiled. Akira ignored the way his skin crawled. He needed to keep the conversation going. Each sharingan had slightly different builds or mutations. Akira was filling them out with blue mana and creating weaknesses within them. He was enhancing their entropy.

"If its to help the great tree, then I can skip a few promotions. I know how powerful I am. When the time comes I will be rise not a moment sooner." Danzo's smile grew a bit.

"You are a good shinibi Akira. The leaf is thankful to have such a strong protector. If you ever want to change employers, well my door is always open." Danzo said. Akira forced a smile.

"I heard there is a new bingo book entry. Am I in it?" Akira brought up. Danzo chuckled.

"They are terrified of you. Rarely has a village labeled a hunter nin a terminator. But you've been busy. How many bounties have you turned in? 50, 100, or 1000 who knows. Bandit bases disappear, and your targets are burnt in a pool of molten glass. Hidden villages are hesitant to give refuge to missing nin from Konoha. Are you planning to go after high profile targets like Orochimaru?" Danzo asked.

"No actually, I'm planning on taking a break and increasing my power. There are a few tricks I should be able to pick up in the next couple of months. But Orochimaru is on the top of the list when I go back out." Akira said. Check, he had enough information on the eyes to build a prototype. It wasn't quite checkmate yet. The tumors still needed to grow in the eyes.

"Well I shouldn't keep you. Hiruzen will undoubtedly try to keep you out in the field. Konoha never felt so safe. The other hidden villages don't like the idea of a one man search and destroy team." Akira bowed low and the old man gave a short bow back.

Akira continued to the office. Down the line that snake should get taken care of. Mechanized sharingan was a go. He would undoubtedly need a rune to make it functional. There was also all the fuinjutsu he would have to write on a tiny lenses. Yep, he would need at least a year to build it correctly. But once built, it would be impressive. It should match a normal sharingan down to a biomechanical level. That included its potential evolutions.

He walked into the office. Hiruzen looked up and smiled. "Ah if it isn't The Silver Armed Terminator was your last hunt a success." Akira sighed and took off his mask and sat down and stretched.

"Hokage Sama, could I ask for a year or two off being a hunter nin. It feels like I spend more time outside the walls than in. I counted how many bounties I've turned in. 824, that is a lot of lives. Sure, most were bandits with little chakra training or drug lords that got a little too big for their britches, but it feels like I've been on a single mission forever." Hiruzen nodded.

"If that's what you want then I have no problem. Your already on the reserve. You've technically only been on two missions. Bounty hunting is considered a leisurely task. Not many bounty hunters are as successful as you. Honestly, you've hired far more shinobi than any genin has the right to. Jonin squads of trackers aren't cheap. The fact that they were told not to engage the enemy has lowered the mission rank considerably." Akira nodded. When hunting a target, it was important to find them. Collecting information was also a needed skill. With his own abilities, he could get a feel of his quarry from rumors or sometimes instinct.

Having a tracking team made all the difference. They could sniff out, locate, and even flush out his quarry. A team of Hyuga rushing a city, has allowed him to corner more than a few escaping missing nin. There was something terrifying about a team of white eyed close combat specialists.

"Oh, before I forget, Kakashi has finally taken up a team." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Really, who are the special tykes that melted Kakashi's cold heart?" Hiruzen looked a little warry.

"They are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." Akira took a breath and let it out. He didn't hate Naruto just the fox. He didn't hate Naruto just the fox. He didn't hate Naruto just the fox.

"That's good, Kakashi needed to teach a team eventually. I'm sure that group will help him, and they could use his experience." Hiruzen let out a sigh.

"Go get some rest." Akira waited there for a while. "Is there anything else you wanted?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, I want the shadow clone jutsu." Akira said.

"That is a rather powerful and dangerous jutsu. I'm certain you have the chakra for it but, it can damage the mind. Only those with healing factors can withstand the mental backlash." Akira raised an eyebrow. As one of the few shinobi in the world with a healing factor he qualified. Hiruzen let out another sigh. "Fine, be careful. Cross your hands like this and focus on separating your chakra. The jutsu halves your chakra for each clone. A skilled user can take a percentage out instead of cutting their chakra in half." Akira performed the cross sign and a perfect clone appeared beside him down to the prosthetics.

 **Line Break**

She watched him from afar, the Terminator he was called. A fitting name for such an abnormal meat creature. Mio the darling little morsel had supplied her with not only memories, but an identity. All she had to do was hide herself from the Hyuga. The foolish white eyes couldn't hope to tell her from the host. Still she watched him.

What was it about this mortal that called her attention? She should be hunting down other delicacies and increasing her power. Instead she wasted time watching him. The creature found an interesting use of her mother's energy. Clones were useful for getting multiple tasks done.

This Terminator sent his own to complete errands. She had watched him complete task after task. Each errand seemingly unconnected to the last. The Senju's child wasn't to be fooled. There was a method to the madness.

A powerful act was being committed and the energy was in the air. It was unnatural, it drew upon powers that were not of her or her mother. Even the terminator's arm wasn't of them. He had his own power. That was to be expected of one that pulled at her attention. He was a terrible distraction.

She was due to attend a funeral soon. One of her teammates a Hyuga had a fatal accident. His body was found just a head with a seal. His brain mysteriously vanished, the anbu were on the case, and she was certain that the culprit would be found. Mio licked her lips. A gesture she has grown to enjoy. Her latest meal had supplied her with plenty of energy and knowledge. She knew more about meaty human physiology than ever. The nature of chakra coils and the points on a mortal's body was less of a mystery to her now. The meat creature told her nothing of this Terminator.

Mio resigned herself to looking from afar. She was ignorant of the terminator's sensory abilities and so would use cation. By the taste of his chakra, she was certain, he was to thank for her freedom. Time and observation would help her understand him. With understanding, she would find the perfect camouflage and move closer to him.

The only problem was, what then. Any other meat creature she would devour their flesh and pick the bones clean. He had freed her. Perhaps, she would save him for last. She licked her lips and let her eyes widen with undisguised hunger. What did the meat creatures call it? Yes, he would be the cherry on top.

 **Line Break**

There was a danger in Konoha. He could feel it on the wind. An odd tasting pollen constantly bombarded his body. It clung to his skin and sampled his chakra. It reminded him of a dryad. This pollen rained down over the village at a constant rate. There was a mind behind it. He could feel it in the air directing the pollen. It poured from within the village carried by the wind. Akira should tell the Hokage, but he doubted even the Hyuga could see it. The pollen devoured chakra so quickly that it made it invisible to chakra sensing. His mana was another animal all together. He could feel the pollen and it seemed to enjoy the sensation of touching this mana orbit.

The pollen swirled, and he stood gathering and giving information. Just little bits of info nothing important, but he could feel some emotions from the pollen. Fear, hunger, curiosity, and lust, then there was a feeling of overwhelming ambition. A desire was in the pollen one that was all together alien and too human. Loneliness, this creature was alone and was resigned to it. It knew the outcome of its ambition.

Clones moved about testing fuinjutsu arrays and exploding every now and again. Some clones worked tirelessly to perfect his newest rune. Powerful Sol, the eye of heavens. A rune that required 11 steps. It held eleven steps because it attempted to deviate from the perfection of ten. Some called it the black star of forbidden heavens. Its alignment wasn't good or evil. More chaotic neutral, it destroyed and created without ambition. He decided to use such a powerful rune, because he could only socket one in the false eye.

He was being watched, every day. This creature moved just at the range of his senses and flooded the village with pollen. Even extending his type blue mana to its absolute range limit, he couldn't do more than brush against the creature.

He looked up to see an anbu. Niko if he recalled correctly. "The Hokage has sent me. You have been requested as back up for a C rank mission with team seven. Hokage Sama has given me instructions to inform you, on your right to decline." Niko said.

It had been a couple months since he had started his project. The sharingan was a difficult bastard to crack. Honestly, he needed a medic nin to assist. Preferably, someone like Tsunade Senju or Kabuto. That grey-haired bastard had been on that insane medic nin's team. But he needed a medic nin for this. The lens as it turned out needed to be hundreds of tiny layers able to rotate and change on the fly. He was nearly ready to create the equivalent of a one tomoe sharingan.

"I'll help, I need to stretch my legs anyway. Where are we heading?" Akira asked.

"The land of waves." Niko said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiashi stood before the Hokage, with his arms at his side he made sure his pose showed no signs of hostility. Why was he here, what could the head of the Hyuga want from the elderly leader? Well he wanted to invite one Akira to dinner and possibly set him up with a member of his clan.

It was well known that the boy had the ability to sense the world in 360 degrees. Many Hyuga made note of the ability. After receiving multiple reports, the Hyuga decided it was time to take this piece to their side of the board, as it were.

Sometimes, Hiashi regretted being born first. How much easier would life had been if he had been born the second son. The elders were pushing him to marry one of his daughters to the child. If they chose to marry him after forming a mutual relationship, ok. He would introduce them and see how things turned out. If they for some reason didn't get along, then too bad, he was the head not the elders.

The Hokage had been quiet for a long time. He was smoking, his pipe as always. "Hiashi, the boy has had a tough childhood. You know of his attempts on Naruto's life, his theft of information, and his reputation as a hunter nin. Why do you want him?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"If I may speak Hokage sama. I don't want him, the Hyuga clan desires his bloodline in addition to our own. They believe by breeding him with one of my daughters a new more powerful child will be born." Hiashi unclenched his fist. It seemed even his mask had limits.

"What are you asking me Hiashi?" The lord 3rd said.

"I want to invite him to dinner, nothing more. If things kick off and one of my daughters desire a repeat of the invitation, then maybe the elders will get what they want. I refuse to force my daughters to marry a boy they hate." Hiashi said with all his will. Smoke filled the room from Hiruzen's pipe.

"Very well send him an invitation. It will take some time for him to receive it though. He's on a mission with Kakashi's team to the land of waves."

"You mean the team with Naruto Uzumaki on it?" Hiashi asked. The old man nodded.

"The very same."

 **Line Break**

Boots, check, pants check, kunai check, grenade launcher check, and plasma mine check, Akira went down the list of extra supplies he packed and checked to ensure he had them. The plasma mine was an experiment of his. Having teams of shadow clones working around the clock and dispelling when they learned something new had increased his range of weaponry. Dividing his teams to work on a multitude of projects had really helped him out. The teams of clones practicing the mystical palms technique at the hospital really helped him master the jutsu.

It was all thanks to his mana orbit. Having a second third or millionth mind simply increased the number of orbits. His clones could feed off their mana to refill their chakra. Making the amount of time they can stay active infinite. One one popped, he gained days, weeks, or in one case a month of information. When that happened he practically relived everything. His construct used mystical palms on his mind and then he was ok. His current mana supply had increased to 1,200,000MP. It seemed that increasing his intelligence in this world increased his mana pool. At this rate he would have 5 times his current mana capacity in a year. His regen was even faster. Learning fuinjutsu at a rapid pace increased his former 12,000 to 15,000. Knowledge was power, and he was taking advantage of it.

He slung the grenade launcher over his shoulder. The weapon felt light like a kid's toy gun. The weapon launched a primitive explosive from its cylinder track ammo belt. It was loaded with small grenade rounds. They were all HV or high velocity rounds. Powered by fuinjutsu instead of gun powder, he was able to make slightly larger explosives. They should be lest damaging than his calamity cannon so maybe his enemies will survive longer.

Akira walked up to Kakashi's group. The bridge builder was there along with his enemy. When his eyes locked on Naruto, killing intent shot out of him. The boy looked his way with fear on his face, before Akira rained it in. He practiced breathing and moved his senses away from the boy. A smile crossed his face. All of the genin looked at him in terror. The old man seemed to be about to shit himself. Sasuke was getting ready to stab himself. Oh, Akira forgot to turn off his killing intent. How clumsy of him. He quickly turned it off much to the three kid's relief.

"What the heck was that? Who are you, why are you here instead of Kakashi sensei?" Sakura yelled out. Akira looked down at the pink hair girl. She was tall for her age and would grow taller. She was the same height as Akira, which made looking down on her difficult.

"I'm Akira, Kakashi's one and only apprentice. Because of that, I must go on this mission with you. Apparently, to qualify for the chunin exams, I need so many missions with my mentor. Its nice to meet you I'm sorry about the killing intent earlier. My mind wonders to dark places sometimes. Its honestly becoming a problem." Akira said with a smile and a low bow.

Sakura blinked and looked over to Sasuke Uchiha, then back then him. She kept turning her head looking between them. Akira thought something was wrong with her or something.

"Kakashi never mentioned you. How do you know you aren't lying to us?" Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped back. "That's right he never mentioned you." She pulled out a Kunai and Naruto stepped in front of her. His hands already in a cross sign for the shadow clone jutsu. Akira was half tempted to turn the launcher on them. At this rang, he could put up a barrier and come out of it unscathed.

"That's quite enough my cute little genin." Kakashi said and leapt down. "Akira is my apprentice. I don't talk about him much, because he's always hunting down missing nin. You might think I imagined him or something." For some reason he was looking at Sakura when he said that. Did the girl spread rumors about him?

"Dattaboyo, you're Kakashi sensei's apprentice cool. What was that like do you know any cool Jutsu can you teach me any please?" Naruto yelled. This was the idiot he hated. Well no it was always what the idiot contained that he hated. He could treat the kid nice and hopefully annoy the boy's tenant.

"He mainly beat me into submission spar after spar until I got the hang of combat. I had to create my own jutsu, so unless you have a plan to make your own, he isn't the best jutsu trainer. But if your trying to figure something out, he will brain storm, and help anyway he can. So in summary, he's reliable if you do your part." Akira said.

"So, I can't learn any jutsu from him, got it." Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. Akira just shook his head and the bridge builder chuckled.

"Akira what is that your carrying?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a crowd control weapon. It's much less lethal than my own jutsu. I thought it would come in handy if we want to move quietly." Akira said.

"We aren't invading enemy territory after a missing nin. You don't have to be dressed to the nines for one of your bounty missions." Kakashi said in good humor.

"Hokage said they weren't actually missions and hiring a bunch of trackers didn't count. Apparently, I was giving them missions and I was the client." Akira said, Kakashi laughed.

"Well think of it this way, you won't have to worry about job experience when you make chunin. You have that in spades already. You might make a terrifying anbu captain." Kakashi said.

Sasuke seemed to perk up. "You hired other shinobi for missions. What kind?" All three teammates perked up.

"Yea tell us." Akira wanted to roll his eye at Naruto's obnoxious behavior.

"I'm a hunter nin. That means, I hunt down missing nin from our village and others. With me so far?" Akira looked at each genin ensuring they understood. "Well I'm not a very good tracker compared to specialists like the Inuzuka, Aburame, or Hyuga. So, I hire them to track down or steer prey in my direction. While they think their running out of danger, I'm there waiting for them. That's one of the great things about being a part of a village like Konoha. You can hire experienced trackers to assist you on missions." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Why track them down? If they don't want to be a part of the village then why force them back?" Naruto asked. His other teammates were silent. The bridgebuilder looked older.

It was Kakashi who spoke up. "He doesn't track them down to bring them back. Akira finds them and silences them, so they can't sell their Konoha's secrets." Kakashi said.

"So, why are they running away if they get payed?" Naruto asked. Akira realized then that the boy completely missed the point.

"I kill them Naruto, they never talk again." Akira saw rather deep puddle in the road, which quickly turned into two chunin. He looked over to Kakashi the man shook his head. Akira let go of his weapon and let what was going to happen play out.

It happened in the blink of the eye as many assassination attempts do. Sakura fell back to protect the bridge builder. Naruto froze and got a cut across the top of his hand and Kakashi substituted. Sasuke quickly took care of one of the assassins and Akira punched the other.

"What's wrong scared?" Sasuke said, Naruto was clearly struggling with something.

"They weren't after mine or Akira's bounty do you have something to say Mr. Bridgbuilder." Kakashi asked with a good natured smile a bit of killing intent.

The old man gave a tale of drugs, business men, and a choke hold over trade. All the makings of a good old-fashioned assassination mission. A team of chunin would probably go in and clean house. "Well, I guess we can have this missioned reassigned as an intel gathering mission. Hire a team to clear out the mercenaries, Gato on behalf of wave, and escort the bridge builder behind the team." Akira said. Kakashi shook his head.

"With the demon brothers in the field its unlikely they are the only high-ranking threats. More than likely there will be someone lying in wait to ambush any parties moving out." Akira stared at Kakashi, what he said changed nothing. A team of chunin lead by a competent Jonin should be able to deal with a single attacker or even a group of attackers. Especially, if the ambush was expected. He mentally reviewed what he knew about team seven. The top two students placed with the dead last. Most of the time the dead last managed to rise to the occasion due to competition. It was a standard tactic. Less well known was the fact that danger often awakened the demonic chakra within a human host. Its possible the old man Hokage knew what this mission was all about from go.

He grabbed ahold of Naruto's hand. "Hey what are you…" Akira immediately began applying mystical palms. He found the poison the demons brothers used and broke it down.

"You were poisoned, that should get you back up to fighting capabilities. Now Naruto I know your scared but remember you are the most dangerous thing on the planet. Everyone else can't sense your power, use that to your advantage." Akira said. Naruto looked up at him and nodded. Sasuke looked over the exchange with unbelieving eyes.

"That loser is the most dangerous thing on the planet. I was born at night but not last night." Sasuke said.

"Yea that's right Sasuke is the best. I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said. The fact she added the last sentence actually gave Akira hope for the team.

"Don't listen to blind people Naruto. We were in the orphanage together. I know what you keep inside of you. Tell me what is stronger the prison or the prisoner. Your prisoner has had thousands of years to train his power, you've had 12. Who is really stronger?" Naruto looked up at him with eyes that blazed with determination.

"I won't forget what I am again thank you Akira." Naruto said. Everyone looked at them strangely.

"Excuse me I need to talk to Akira privately for a few minutes. Take a break." They walked ways in the forest.

"What was that Akira?" Kakashi asked. Akira looked Kakashi in the eye.

"My vengeance against the fox. I'm going to make Naruto more powerful than it. The fox will never see freedom again. I'm going to make that boy strong." Akira said. Kakashi looked at him for a few minutes and eye smiled.

"Your directing your rage in a positive way instead of falling into the trap of hatred. Oh, Akira you've grown. My cute little apprentice is growing up. It brings a tear to my eye." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Akira felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"No homo." Akira said and hugged his mentor. Kakashi returned the hug and unleashed Gai's Genjutsu upon the world.

They returned to the group and made their way towards wave. "So, what happened to heading back and getting that squad, paying on behalf of wave, and following behind them." The Bridge builder asked, Akira made a note to learn the man's name it started with a T but he didn't want to ask and look stupid.

"Well, honestly we should be fine for anything that comes our way short of a Jonin squad or a tailed beast. I mean, I can probably lay down enough suppressive fire to piss it off long enough for the rest of you to escape but I doubt my own survival." The old man scratched his face and took a drink and offered Akira some. He waved it off. "Sorry, better I stay lucid on missions."

"Suit yourself, what's a tailed beast?" The old man asked. Kakashi slapped himself in the forehead.

"A mass of natural energy held together by primordial god shards and a whole lot of wishful thinking. They are sentient but with a pitiful upbringing and no one stronger than them to teach them any discipline they turned into a bunch of thugs. When they started causing trouble the first Hokage had a decision to make. Would he act like a parent and teach these unruly minor gods how to act like responsible citizens of the elemental nations or would he seal them and hand them out to other nations like spare change. He chose the latter. So, now we have unruly, thuggish, and resentful minor gods locked in people or roaming around ready to cause trouble." Akira said. Everyone was looking at him like he grew another head.

"How the heck could you know that? I've read the history as well and it never said anything about the tailed beasts being anything more than monsters." Sakura screeched, she looked on the verge of hyperventilating. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face and Kakashi seemed lost in thought.

"Well, it's a lot of speculation, research, reading between the lines, and first-hand accounts recorded in the Hokage library. Once you piece everything together it paints a picture, I still hate the fox for what it did to my left arm, leg, and eye. It didn't even look down the stupid minor god couldn't be bothered to watch where it was going. If it doesn't have a damn good reason for attacking the village. I will be super pissed." Akira said.

"You remember the attack." Kakashi said. Akira nodded his head.

"I remember the second the single cell formed in my mother's womb. Its my bloodline. Knowledge comes to me at such a rapid pace that I just take it in. Sometimes, I don't make use of it for years, but I have it." Akira said.

"That is scary." Sakura said. Everyone turned to her. She blushed a bit. "You remember everything so, even the scarring things you have to live with." Sakura said. Akira nodded.

"The shear amount of information I have is like an ocean. A single drop can get lost among the many, it will never vanish, if I look I can always find it." Akira said. "But that's enough about me." He raised his grenade launcher and fired five rounds. Kakashi moved in battle mode along with the genin.

A massive explosion resounded leaving a water clone that quickly returned to being a puddle. Mist began to fill the air. "Interesting, you must be Copy Cat Kakashi of the Sharingan. That metal arm, I would know anywhere, Silver Armed Terminator Leaf's number one bounty hunter. You have squirts and how amusing. Tell me are their lives worth the bridge builder. Give him to me. In a fight they are bound to get in the way. It would be a shame if their lives were cut short." Akira had a good measure of where the man should be. He raised his armament and began to unload every single round.

Explosions covered the forest, trees were splintered water exploded and Akira kept firing. He took a cylinder out of a sealing scroll and reloaded. The constant displacement of air had relieved the battle field of the mist. Trees were down everywhere and Zobuza Momochi was there protected by an ice mirror.

Akira put away his gun when he saw the mist hunter nin mask. "I apologize, I have been tracking him for some time and I need his body intact for the bounty." Akira saw the senbon poking out of Zobuza's neck. He nodded his head.

"A poison and ice user. Impressive, not many go for the neck unless its for poison. The huge arteries in the neck sends the poison to the brain faster. Almost always leading to instant death. Impressive, well you got him fair and square thanks for the assist." Akira said genially.

The hunter nin nodded. Possibly pleased that he would get away without any fuss. Bounty hunting can be dangerous especially with foreign nin in the mix. Kakashi shrugged and we watched the hunter nin carry off the body.

"You know if what you said is true then we have nothing to worry about. But if that was a fake, then we might have to fight Zobuza again." The team looked unimpressed. Seeing one of their fellow genin turn a swamp into a bog made Zabuza less intimidating.

"What does that loser matter?" Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at Akira and Akira back to Kakashi. They both nodded.

"Well if it was close range he could have probably killed me." Akira admitted. "Zobuza of the Bloody Mist is a skilled assassin and a user of the silent killing method. The only reason he went down so easily was because we didn't let him ambush us. If he had caught us unaware, at least half of use would be dead right now." Akira said.

"Yea, I didn't sense him." Kakashi admitted. "We would've had to react fast and loose. That is the life of a ninja for you." He said.

They hopped on a boat and made their way to wave. The city had children in the streets begging and starving. Needles covered the arms of several people in the slums. Gangsters and bandits wondered the streets picking out girls and taking them off. Most of the girls were so high on blow or whatever was going in their veins to care. Sometimes they took a young boy as well. It was all dependent on their tastes. Many of them were armed with clubs and more than a few men were lame in the streets covered in their own feces with misshapen legs. It was a shit show.

Tsunami was a young woman in her middle 20s. She had black almost blue hair down past the nape of her neck and was clearly a prostitute. Akira eyed Kakashi who eye smiled to him. He admired her body and saw the grab marks on her shoulders. A small healing bruise on her face and the occasional bite mark made it obvious she was a fetish of sorts.

"You are the people my father hired to protect him. Welcome to my home." Tsuanmi said. Akira bowed lowly, the other genin watched and Naruto matched his bow.

"Thank you for the warm welcome not many civilians are so trusting of those in our profession." Akira said.

"Yes, its good to have a warm welcome. Sasuke you take first watch. We are going to keep a watch around the clock for Gato's men. Akira you're not allowed to assassinate the man or subvert the towns people to lay fire to his mansion. That is an order." Kakashi said. Akira nodded and silently dispelled his shadow clones.

"Its pointless, to fight Gato. He's too strong you should all just go back where you came from." Naruto turned his head fire in his eyes." Akira placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Once Naruto calmed down, Akira adopted his diplomatic mask. It was all smiles and cheerfulness.

"Don't worry young man we are killers, thieves, usurpers, and terrorists to the highest bidder. Gato wouldn't dare attack you while we are here. He's just an ant compared to the real player in the world." The boy looked shaken by Akira's display of happiness. "We are the thugs, that the real players use. Akira began to glow with chakra. Trust me when I say, Gato was dethroned the second we stepped on this island. Perhaps, you should stop fearing Gato and start fearing the big fish like the Hokage." Inari looked a second from crapping himself. Akira lowered his chakra aura and ruffled the boys hair. "Don't worry little boy we don't eat the souls of children. They aren't ripe after all." Inari ran up to his room in terror and closed the door.

Sakura looked completely confused and Sasuke had a contemplative look on his face. Kakashi was reading his porn and giggling while the two civilians looked baffled. "If he can't find hope then drown him in a deeper fear to make Gato look like a gnat in comparison." Akira said. "It works 51% of the time."

"What happens to the other 49%?" Sasuke asked and the other payed attention.

"I just made that number up Sasuke. This was the trial run." He blinked and nodded.

For the next day everything was rather chill. Inari stopped crying and came out of his room. He ate breakfast and behaved himself. The boy eyed them like a hawk trying his hardest to keep out of the way. Mostly he seemed to defer to Sakura. Anything she asked the boy did without question. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

 **Line Break**

Zabuza could be back any day to take Tauzen's life so we had to be ready. We were Konoha shinobi the best. If I'm going to be Hokage then I have to train hard. They were currently climbing the trees with their feet. Naruto continued to keep track of his progress. He could do it. Teme was already half way up the tree. Akira was watching.

"Naruto come over here." He fell off the tree only a quarter of the way up. At this rate the teme would beat him he couldn't waste time, but Akira promised to train him. Kakashi sensei told him this was the best thing for him right now. But maybe Akira had a tip. "Use shadow clones, every three tries cancel one out and make a new one. Start with five that should multiply your progress. If you do well, I'll teach you something cool." Naruto looked confused. He wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but did Akira just imply that shadow clones gave him their training experience.

"Sasuke do you want a pointer?" The teme actually leapt off the tree and came over. He didn't have the normal angry expression. He looked like he did when they first started the academy. Was the teme listening to what someone else had to say? The world had to be on the verge of ending.

"Let me show you a trick I used when I first started out." Akira stepped one foot on the tree. "Kakashi would advise against this but that's more out of tradition. Kind of an if I had to learn it the hard way so do you, mentality. The trick is to grip the tree with your chakra and try to pull it off. When you get to a point when you can tell the difference between being stuck on the tree and not, without having to test it with pulling, then you are ready to run." Sasuke nodded and even smirked. The teme turned to Naruto and nodded.

Did the teme's heart just gain sizes? It was the end of the world it had to be. Naruto made a few shadow clones.

 **Line Break**

"You're actually warming up to the team. Did the great terminator's icy heart get melted by my cute little genin." Kakashi asked. Kakashi knew it would annoy Akira to poke fun at him. Konoha's most dangerous twelve-year-old was fun to mess with.

"Their growing on me. Why didn't you teach Naruto the secret of the shadow clones?" He asked. Kakashi mulled it over.

"Life is hard for a shinobi. Learning the lessons, the hard way can only be beneficial. Though, getting Sasuke and Naruto to listen and work together was a step in the right direction. Have you had any thoughts of becoming a teacher?" Kakashi said. As usual Akira rolled his eyes. The boy enjoyed his job as a bounty hunter. Heck the village enjoyed his job as well. Spies thought twice about entering the village. All it would take was one wanted poster and Akira would go to the ends of the earth to take their lives. The kid had become scary in less than two years. Even Kakashi doubted his ability to take on a prepared Akira.

"So, what have you been doing here Akira. I know things have been happening in town. People have been paid off and men are vanishing off the street. What have you been doing my cute little apprentice?" Kakashi said teasingly. He knew full well what Akira was doing but he needed to know that he wasn't being sneaky enough. What if an enemy shinobi caught wind of this?

"Damn and I thought I was being slick. Well, I've started up a free clinic. I've been fixing up the misshapen limbs of the men and cleaning them up. I've started them on classes in farming techniques and I found a few tracks of land out of the way. I've been fertilizing the soil with the occasional bandit or gangster who snoops around the clinic. Some of the gangsters I've managed to buy from Gato after learning getting a feel for their moral code. They want to make money. Raping women wasn't what they signed up for. The sex trade wasn't their idea. I'm giving them a chance to make up for their unfortunate employer.

I've taken over the drug trade and I'm going to make it safe and keep it up for those too far gone. They would just die from withdrawal if I didn't. The rest I'm shutting them off cold turkey. The gangsters are getting paid a salary by me. I can't get a guy inside the drug trade the normal way yet. I could transform a shadow clone, but you ordered me away from directly subverting the city. So, I'm doing it the slow and steady way with agents." Kakashi was impressed to say the least. They had only been here about a week and a half another week or two and Zabuza should be fully healed. Akira was already well on his way to taking Wave. This was of course a complete violation of the spirit of Kakashi's orders. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Keep up the good work and remember don't directly get involved." When in doubt double down. That's what sensei would do in this situation and by the Sage he would too.

 **Line Break**

This city was far worse than Akira's first impression. Organ trade with a secret medic nin organization, weapons deals that used human souls, and a possible biju worshiping cult called the Akatsuki. He had been wrong in calling it a shit show. No this was a shit marathon of infinite shit shows. Everything that could be sold in this city was sold an gato shipping made it all possible. Many went to this island near mist. Some insane scientist wanted fresh parts. One of the buyers was Orochimaru of the Sanin. Apparently, buying in bulk was a thing here. The population was constantly increasing despite the sales. Gato had instilled puppy mill for the women his thugs picked up. Children were dumped in a ran down orphanage one of the few places funded well in this town. When the children reached a certain age, they were kicked out on the streets and drugs were made available. Once addicted some would get picked up and the shit marathon continued. This crazy train had no breaks. Rare blood types were farmed here. These drugs activated the chakra systems and kept it from deteriorating. It was also highly addictive.

How Tsunami and her family escaped the horrors of the slums was a mystery. Even if this crap was fairly new, it was quickly becoming a every worsening problem. With a buyer like Orochimaru, Gato would undoubtedly eventually have a team of powerful ninja guards so Oroshimaru's organ farm kept producing. The more he subverted and learned the worse things got.

He built some age-old Tommy guns seal powered with some silver hollow point rounds. His gangsters had their hands on any hardware they needed. Dressing them in a light seal fortified bullet and stab proof vest with full neck coverage had been a good idea. The hat and impact resistant duster had distinguished his group from Gato's. He gave them enough training to know what they were doing and how to play the city.

Every night on the roof of Tsunami's home the sounds of rata tat tat echoed. Sakura looked on scarred out of her mind. He had started teaching Naruto and Sasuke a few holds he picked up and how to gauge an opponent's strength. This place was quickly becoming his domain. Akira hadn't really thought about how easy something like this would be, until he did it.

"What's that noise, its louder every night?" Sakura asked. Akira sat down beside her. She moved closer to him. He had become something of an older brother to the genin team. Akira hadn't meant to do it but freely given experience and showing that he was a reliable force had utterly endeared them to him.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Akira asked the girl. She looked at him. Her green eyes shined so brightly. They were full of questions and a little fear. Sakura nodded her head once and Akira let out a breath wondering where to begin.

"Remember when Kakashi gave the orders to not assassinate Gato or start a riot to burn down Gato's mansion?" Akira said.

"Yes, I thought it was weird he said that. Wouldn't it have been easier on all of us if he disappeared? Zabuza wouldn't have any reason to come after the bridgebuilder then." Akira held up a hand.

"While that idea has merit it may not stop Zabuza. He could come after us on principle." Akira shrugged he had heard of stranger things happening. "No, what Kakashi was actually ordering me to do was subvert the town by using its own citizens. It was a test of my people skills, adaptability, and organization. I of course met the challenge head on. I found what gangsters I could that still had a modicum of morality left and payed them a salary. I opened a free medical facility and took the broken men off the streets, fixed them, and set them to work farming far from the town. Food is scarce here despite the rich soil. Its another layer of control Gato has over the people. Did you notice the bruises on Tsunami?" He asked her. She looked down ashamed. Akira put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a genin, you don't have the experience to deal with this situation."

"You are too, how do you do all this when we are barely learning to walk up trees?" Akira looked at the stars for a time. They were so bright compared to his old world. The one before the one with dragons. Akira smiled gently to her.

"I gained the shadow clone jutsu a month and a half ago. Already, I've lived 20years through memories alone. Normally it would cause severe mental damage, but I'm unaffected. My mind has adapted, and I no longer feel any strain. My chakra no longer casts mystical palms on my mind." Akira smiled gently the first week nearly made him crack. Now, he just accepted that he was in multiple places learning from everything and everywhere. "The noises you here are the worst of the gangsters dying. My agents are moving through and killing the rapists, child traffickers, and organ thieves. I'm taking the city over and burning away the filth." What he told her wasn't even the half of it. There were hidden genetic labs beneath the city streets. He was busily stealing their research and subduing the medic nin and scientists.

 **Line Break**

Gato was panicked nothing was going right. Strange men in black leather coats were killing everyone. His men were cut up and used as fertilizer people were dying left and right and Zabuza had to heal before he could kill the bridgebuilder and then when that was over crack down on the fucking strangers that called themselves Arbiters. They claimed that they were the law of the land and if you didn't like it, well you often ended up dead. Worse they were beyond bribes. They called him out on his inability to pay on time.

Nothing was going right. He had contacted Orochimaru and the snake man was laughing at him. "I'm sorry Gato business was good while it lasted. But you're hardly my only supplier. I fear its too late to help you perhaps if you had called me sooner." Gato held back his cursing and thought quickly. His fat mind took a long time to come up with a plan.

"I still have the mill. If you help me out, I can start up again somewhere else and pay you back in a few years. The supply doesn't have to run dry." Orochimaru turned his head. A smile grew on his face.

"I no longer need you Gato. My cloning program has become a success thanks to all your materials. There is no longer a reason for me to buy from you except for nostalgia. Bye bye." Orochimaru cut the line and Gato cursed. Who did that snake man think he is? Gato was one of the wealthiest men in the world. The snake bastard would pay for this.

Gato held up the fruit of his labor. It had come to him just before he lost the labs. A single syringe within it was an enzyme that granted its wielder great power. The drugs were a watered-down version of it. By injecting it in his brain, he would produce the enzyme naturally. In one motion he stabbed the needle through his forehead and pushed the stopper.

Gato fell over dead, for an hour nothing happened. He laid there, syringe in head unmoving. Black veins appeared around his body as his heart continued to beat. Most of his organs shut down and were cannibalized to repair his chakra network. The thing that was once Gato opened cruel black eyes. It pulled the syringe out of its skull and tossed it one the ground.

The creature's mouth opened revealing razor like teeth. Its hands warped and began drawing natural chakra from the air. It was too much, and the creature needed more chakra to balance it out. A thug ran into the room rusty sword held high. Gato pounced on the thug and bit a chunk out of his neck. It was so fast, that the thug didn't have time to react. Gato began draining the thug of blood, the creature's body quickly converted its meals life blood into chakra.

Once finished sanity, little bits of the former business man surfaced. A cruel smile spread across Gato's face. Things weren't so dire as it thought. This whole building was full of tasty treats. Gato left to continue his feast. The thug he had drained slowly rose up his body hadn't changed like Gato's instead its body began to rot as the enzyme devoured its body for chakra. The creature needed flesh and it needed it now.

 **Line Break**

Zombies, fucking zombies he read through the research and stared at the cages. Arbiter Gin was no fool. He had read his fair share tales of the undead. There was a reason Samurai beheaded their dead. Zombies were a thing and they came in a multitude of flavors as his boss would put it. Gin continued to look over his report on the hidden laboratories.

There were thankfully no outbreaks yet, but his boss had supplied a manual for just such an occasion. That's ninja for you he guessed, overly fucking prepared. When he turned the page and saw the final creation of the lab, a serum that turned part of the brain into a gland that produced an enzyme that gathered nature chakra. He knew an outbreak was here already. The test subject could infect other people and turn them into zombies. Only the gland named the Vampirus Persona, eye roll, let a human transform into a vampire.

Chakra was then pulled from turned zombies into the vampire. Apparently, the zombies were called ghouls when this happened. They were about to see what happened when vampires mated with a human when they had invaded and filled the vampire test subjects with silver rounds, then burned them for good measure. Unregulated human testing was strictly illegal. Only the government of New Wave could perform human experimentation and that was only with volunteers or the worst prisoners.

Gin stamped his seal of approval on the report added a few notes and sent it up to the boss. He got his Tommy Gun ready, grabbed a flamer, and dressed to the nines in the new exoarmor. It was basically a set of armor worn over the vest but under the duster. Powered by a powerful batter with dozens of sealing arrays covering the bulky thing. Auto chakra strings reacted moving the armor with his body. It multiplied an arbiter's strength and durability by 10. No where near a chunin but strong enough to fight one and last long enough for reinforcements.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing?" Toshiro one of the captains asked. Toshiro was a big man near 6ft 5inches and often wore his armor during his off time.

"Call your squad while I relay to the other captains, we are expected a code: Gothic Sunday." Toshiro paused and grabbed an exoarmor from his personal locker and put it on.

"I'm on it whatever you need. I'll leave enough men to look after the town and start moving people this way while we can. I'll be sure to tell the med nin staff to prepare to scan people for infection. What are the bosses orders?" Toshiro asked.

"I just read the report, I'm going to replace my self with a new clone to inform the boss." The Akira clone said. With a puff of smoke, a new clone formed, then their boss waved at them before popping.

 **Line Break**

Things sometimes happened, and they were never good. Akira knew it wasn't his fault, how could he have known of the experiments going on in wave. This little island nation was cut off for years and things got out of control.

"So, let me get this straight. There are zombies in the streets, and you want us to hide in your secret bunker filled with your agents because Gato the civilian business man is now a vampire sage of all things." Kakashi said.

"When you say things like that it sounds a bit ridiculous until you read the reports." Kakashi looked surprised when Akira pulled out a series of case by case records of lab experiments. How the enzyme behaved originally, how the gland was formed from stem cells and human fetuses, and how this went on for years without a single ninja finding out about it all thanks to Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the group called the Medica Ouroboros. "So, are we fleeing the land of waves or are we going to hunker down in my nice safe bunker behind lines of well-armed men." Team seven looked at a loss.

Akira tossed Sakura a grenade launcher and a scroll. "Each seal has another full clip. You remember how it works right?" Sakura nodded and hefted the launcher.

Inari ran into the room. "There is a bunch of things running outside. They don't look friendly." Akira looked out the window to see an army of zombies running on all fours like dogs. A team of them carried Gato sitting in a pavilion. His glowing red eyes sent a chill down Akira's spine.

"I guess Gato is a little scary after all." Akira's left arm produced its cannon. It was time to fight for Wave.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: This has been a fun ride so far thank you everyone who has stuck with me. I'm going to continue this story till the end. This chapter will contain a bit of violence, so be warned. The mill will be revealed as to what it entails but I'm sure most of you guys figured it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Start:

How many lined the walls of the base. 100, 1000, 10,000, they beat against the towering walls trying to get in. They had managed to evacuate 20% of waves population, before the horde caught up. They lost two medic nin who refused to abandon the civilians. Something about making up for their past crimes.

Gin shook his head and lit a cigar. Mounted artillery along the walls fired a constant barrage into the undead. Their team had only gotten the walls up yesterday and the artillery was mounted that morning. Explosions rang out killing dozens of them with every round. Except for the well-fed ghouls. The well-fed ghouls were tough. They no longer looked rotted and had snow white skin. The boys were starting to call them whites.

He looked over his men. They were all like him. A week ago, they were gangsters working the streets trying to get ahead to feed their families. Now they worked for a ninja. Their income was steady, and their children were safe inside the bunker. The Boss had their families moved underground the second he learned of the possibility of a zombie outbreak. Smart man their boss, he let out breath of smoke.

Gin was the captain of the flamer unit. Their task was to burn the undead until nothing remained after the artillery softened them up. "Are we really going out there, captain?" Gin turned to one of their recruits. He wasn't anything special. A boy of 15 picked up off the streets, dressed up, and trained. But he was raised in wave one of the toughest crime ridden cities in the world.

"The artillery specialists can't put these creatures down for good, only we can do that. Head up flamer out and stay close, you'll be fine." Gin read the suspected casualty report. A report the boss hands out to the captain to keep them informed. These ghouls were dumb as rocks and driven by hunger. Without a vampire to direct them they were little more than a mob. Their strength was about 10% greater than a human with exoarmor. If they let the little devils near too close they would take heavy casualties.

"Can't we just stay behind the walls and wait them out. They have to get tired sometime." Gin shook his head.

"We could wait here for a decade before they begin to die. In that time, they will have eaten everything on the island. That includes the trees and worms in the dirt. With an entire island to eat through it could be hundreds of years before they die naturally." Gin said. It was his job to read reports and collect information for his men. He wouldn't send them out there is there was no chance.

The gate opened, and they turned on their heavy flamers. Fire hotter than a forge burst forth as his team of 10 heavily armed men made their way out. With their backpack full of fuel, they could keep their flamers burning for up to 4hours.

They walked over the ashes of the ghouls. Burnt skulls shattered under their feet as they made their way outside. Ronin in shoddy armor and child whores from the streets hissed at them and charged into the flames. Their hunger clouding what reason they had. Everything burned, their flamers burnt through muscle and sinews charring bones in seconds. Once the trigger was pulled they stayed at the gate burning a swath through the undead.

It was their job to destroy the undead. They were the eradicator the flamer infantry. With the death of the zombies the vampire will lose chakra. Without a constant supply of chakra, a vampire will become savage. The only problem was the shear number of ghouls surpassed their estimates. It was going to be a long day.

 **Line Break**

Tsunami's house was a shitty place to have a last stand against a vampire and his elite zombie squad. Fifty ronin shriveled joined their boss pulling a massive pavilion. Gato the midget had went through a change. He had grown several feet and had massive arms. His skin was pale with black veins everywhere. Gato's hair had fallen out revealing a white bald head.

The zombies had two people chained up. One was held to Gato. The vampire opened its mouth and bit down in the man's neck. "Is that Zabuza?" Sakura asked. He honestly forgot she was there.

"Yes, that is Zabuza, and that would be the hunter nin." Bones were popping, the vampire was changing. Hair began to grow out of its head silver, its arms turned black, and its veins bulged more. Akira could feel a force growing within the midget. It was taking Zabuza's chakra and adding it to his own.

"Akira, how did this happen? I thought you were on the job." Kakashi said. They heard a scream. The vampire ripped off the hunter nin's clothes and mask.

"That's Haku, he was the hunter nin?" Akira realized that Haku was probably the prettiest boy in existence. "We have to save him." Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"Naruto we can't afford to give him the advantage. With the house we can limit the number of enemies he can send after us." Akira new what was about to happen.

"Naruto look away from the window." Akira said.

"He's my friend, I have to save him." Sasuke saw what was happening and covered Naruto's eyes. Akira let his calamity cannon extend from his arm. This was going to be a bloody fight. The screaming from Haku was loud and horrible. Energy crackled in his cannon. He stepped out the door and fired. Several of the ghouls were ripped apart or scattered.

The vampire managed to dodge and too his victim with him. He saw Haku, as the kid's blood was drained, and his body was gyrated. It was the sounds, by god the sounds Akira would remember them for the rest of his life. Resistance and gravity seals appeared around his body and released.

Gato made a face and Haku made a silent scream, as he was ripped off and tossed to the side. "The little shit stain broke my arm. Thought, I would team him a lesson. His blood was nice and cool, a virgin too rare here." The vampire licked his lips and pulled up his pants. Akira's eyes were side chakra and mana were moving about chaotically. "What's wrong did you want him? Maybe after I turn you I will let you have your share of virgin boys. How does that sound?" Gato said with a chuckle. The vampire's body was exuding an aura of cold. Somehow it absorbed Haku's ice bloodline.

More power, his rage has been sleeping for so long. Adrenaline flowed through his bloodstream as his chakra acted like a buffer to his red and blue mana. Chakra exploded around his body, a blue cloak of solid wizard chakra appeared around him like a mantle, and his eye became an orb of solid blue. A second layer of red wizard chakra covered his skin and covered his hair. This was it what he had been waiting for his wizard mode.

Before he could get ahold of his rage he attacked. An aura of ice shot out from Gato freezing the ground the vampire moved like a shadow appearing in his blind spots and attacking clumsily. The blue cloak blocked every attack. It flowed like smoke and held like steel. The momentum of Gato's attacks were carried away from him and dispersed by the cloak.

Akira felt Naruto rip through the house clad in red chakra. Sasuke was hot on his trail kunai bare and tossing great fireball jutsu like party favors. He wasn't looking at them, he was still completely focused on Gato. This information was a passive effect from his wizard mode. Already, he could feel how imperfect it was. The form had changed his body too much. After he killed Gato time would need to be taken to adjust to it.

"You ninja, even when I'm finally able to kill you trash on my own something like you comes along. It isn't fair. You shouldn't exist." Akira answered with a few blast from his cannon. Each attack packed more power traveling greater distances. Gato took a shot to the gut. Extreme cold protected him from most of the heat only for lightning to ravage the bastard. Burns healed over the bastard's body in less than a millisecond. "But now I figured something out." Ice shards blasted him from the vampire's hands. Akira walked through them his cloak easily blocking them without fail.

"You are a tumor on the world. I am the cure." Akira said. He withdrew his cannon and went through hand signs for the most basic fire jutsu in existence. "Fire Release: Spark," A tiny spark of flame appeared in his mouth and shot out towards Gato. The vampire chuckled at the slow moving jutsu. The spark was no larger than a firefly and it appeared as no threat. Gato despite his new power was still just a business man turned vampire. He had no shinobi training.

When the jutsu hit it created a massive well of heat and energy. A pillar of fire fifty feet high exploded upward. Wizard chakra allowed him to greatly increase the power of his fire jutsu and keep them contained until the right moment. It turned a normal campfire jutsu into a credible threat. When the smoke cleared Gato remained clutching his arm. Tentacles of meet shot out trying to reform it. His body began to thin as a new arm formed. His fangs increased in size and his eyes glowed brighter.

"Blood, I need more blood." The monster shrieked and began running for the city. Sasuke had his sharingan now and was moving at above chunin speed jamming his kunai into brain stems and burning the corpses. Naruto moved like a wrecking ball. He killed everything he touched in a mad dash to end every single life. With every attack he drew on more power and the Kyubi seemed unable to control him. Kakashi dashed through the fight hamstringing the ghouls for the genin. Sakura was blasting them to bits with his grenade launcher.

He was about to rush towards Gato to finish him off, when he heard her scream. No, one of the zombies had dragged its way through the battle field and bitten her. Akira ran over to them. He was there before the zombie bit all the way down. Akira's hand reached around the zombie's skull and crushed it.

The enzyme had already passed through Sakura's blood stream it was in her heart going throughout her system and making changes. He tossed away the bloody remains of the ghoul's skull. Sakura looked at him as he placed her on the ground and made a series of shadow clones.

All of team seven was there in the next blink. Sasuke looked at the scene and he could sense the boy's emotions. A feeling of fear like self-loathing filled the boy like an avalanche. Naruto had a full tail of the fox and continued to clench and unclench his hands unable to do anything.

Akira sent out a command and dispelled several his medical shadow clones. New information flooded his system. He quickly went over what he knew about this disease and options. Unsealing his medical supplies, he turned to Kakashi. "I'm going to need a blood transfusion immediately. Two of his shadow clones put their hands-on Sakura and began pouring chakra into her body. Then the screaming started. "Kakashi cast a Genjutsu on her." The sounds of cannons firing resounded and the ghouls were quickly reduced to ash.

His clones prepared the blood transfusion kit after Kakashi knocked her out. The enzyme was drinking in chakra faster than Akira could replenish it. He found the connection to Gato. The enzyme doubled as a chakra battery for the vampire. That was a mistake on Gato's part. Akira made more shadow clones and sent them after Gato.

Akira had no way to stop the drain on Sakura. The blood transfusion was helping her. Changes were happening to her body and the blood transfusion kept her body mostly intact. The enzyme had more energy than it needed even with the drain. It was busily using the energy to create a gland within Sakura's brain. Unlike with Gato Sakura had a set of working chakra coils with near endless chakra incoming. The enzyme had never had such resources before. It didn't need to cannibalize organs like it did normally. Sakura would become a perfect vampire. She would need weekly transfusions from the hospital, the sun would burn her eyes, and she will always crave blood, but Sakura would live and remain herself.

He cut off the blood transfusion and unhooked Kakashi. His wizard mode would only last another five minutes at most. The power was beginning to cause friction burns all over his body. In five minute the damage would surpass his ability to heal. Using chakra would only hasten the effects. But he needed to flush out his prey.

"Kakashi look after your genin, I'm going after Gato. If he dies Sakura should get much better." Naruto looked up.

"I want to go to. He's the reason Sakura is like this, he needs to pay." Sasuke looked just as eager for revenge for his teammate.

"I'm with the dobe. He needs to die." Sasuke said. His single tomoe sharingan moved with so much life.

"I need the two of you to watch over Sakura and Kakashi. He gave Sakura a lot of blood and Gato might try to attack them the second I leave. Keep them safe." Akira said. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke began making a perimeter.

Akira took a deep breath and unleashed his chakra aura once again. He powered up until his wizard chakra was spilling out of his body. His time was cut to three minutes.

 **Line Break**

They were all dead every single one of his slaves. Thousands of ghouls burnt to a crisp. Another unfair advantage of the damned shinobi. A smile crossed his ugly face. He had still managed to get his revenge on that boy who broke his arm. He licked his lips remembered the cold taste of the child's blood and how good it felt to take him.

Gato relaxed as he made way to his ship. In a matter of hours, he would be out to see and on his way to a new place to start up. This time he would do it slow. Bite a few at a time, block all the exits, and drink the island dry. Snow seemed like a good place to start. It was cold with little of the retched sun. He would be a god there. Gato the great god of blood and snow, he like the sound of that.

He ripped off ties to his ship and started the engine. "You're not going anywhere." The captains cabin was ripped through as his nemesis ripped smashed him across the jaw. He hissed as he drained more power from his last servants. Perhaps they found a secret village somewhere and turned them all. That would explain the near inexhaustible power.

Gato fought back using his monstrous strength to bulldoze through the fight. The damned cloak continued to bloke most of his attacks. He kicked a hole into the floor trapping the boy's foot and delivered a blow to cyclops face.

The blow resounded and shot the boy back ripping a massive hole in the floor and shooting the boy out of the cabin. When the boy yanked himself off the ground he delivered a punishing assault. Gato felt his monstrous body take punishing blow after blow. Bones splintered, and arms were ripped off. This boy was the real monster. No normal person should be this strong.

Icy crystals formed and shaped new arms and legs, before his body became whole once more. He let out a laugh. "Keep it up, I will heal, and you will weaken. There is nothing you can do about it.

The boy smiled. "Good bye Gato this has been fun." The boy vanished in a cloud of smoke. Gato turned his head. A light from the shore shined with the brilliance of a thousand suns. The boy was there by Gato's vampiric sight. Gato felt the connection to his well of power disappear. Like strings were being cut. Gato felt his nature began to ravish his body. How was this happening?

A wall of light and the ship was gone. Gato's vision went dark.

 **Line Break**

Akira needed Gato away from the shore and time to study the connection between Gato and Sakura. Once he understood how it worked and what part of the enzyme mutated cells facilitated communication and the transfer of energy, he burnt out the blue print for Sakura. In a sense it was like cutting out a single salesman in a pyramid scheme.

He needed Gato far from shore to lower the chance of destroying the island. 25% of his wizard chakra went into his calamity cannon. The shear scale of the attack put the runes in his weapon to the test. Much of the ocean was evaporated and clouds were darkening. It would be raining here for some time. The ship was gone all that remained was a bubbling puddle of steel. Fish from miles around where dead and some of the ancient reef beneath was burnt away.

The survivors of this incident he would make them into a fighting force directly under him. Akira was toying with calling them the inquisition. The enzyme was still out there. Orochimaru had a sample and was experimenting with it constantly. There was a whole underground order of medic nin who were dug in everywhere. It was possible, even in Konohagakure. Akira froze at that thought.

He made his way back to his team. Sakura opened her eyes. Blood red at first then slowly they returned to their natural green. Akira waved at the group. "Did you get him?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a stain I doubt there is enough of him left to fill a sake saucer." Akira said. "Sakura how are you feeling?" Akira asked.

She looked down at her hands. They trembled then stopped. Sakura breathed in and opened her eyes. "I don't know. Everything is so new. I can smell things, hear things, and taste things far away. When I hear your hearts beat, my mouth waters. I sound like a freak." Sakura said tears of blood beginning to flow down her face, leaving red stains.

"No, your exactly as you should be. As longa as you can control yourself everything is fine." Akira said.

"That's right Sakura chan is Sakura chan." Naruto yelled loudly. Sakura looked up and smiled a little.

"Thanks Naruto," she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Its like the dobe said. You are you, nothing will change that." Sasuke said. Akira watched a lot of her anxiety lift from her shoulders.

"This is going to be one hell of a report." Kakashi said. Akira nodded. He was going to have to sanction the inquisition on the books. That was going to take some creative language. This entire shit channel was going to be labeled an SS class secret mission. Wave had a bridge now, great for his new island of inquisition to invade the continent and acquire materials.

 **Line Break**

In the end the bridge was finished and named the great Naruto Bridge in honor of Naruto's inspirational speech to Inari. Akira wasn't around for it, so he didn't hear it. But apparently it was very inspirational.

Sakura was given a cooler filled with various blood bags complete with red bendy straws. The various people of wave who survived the zombies were very thankful for their held. It was perhaps the biggest blood drive in the island's history.

Sasuke was constantly playing with his Sharingan and sparing with Sakura. The girl had the strength and durability of a natural sage. Her taijutsu was quickly improving as a result. And she had a new love of sparing due to her nature.

Naruto had managed to use his natural chakra like the Kyubi cloak. He couldn't hold it for nearly as long but the kid's chakra levels were growing rapidly.

Kakashi was dragging his feat the whole way back. He knew just as well as Akira how bad the report was going to be. It was time to face the music.

Akira wasn't worried. He activated wizard mode for an hour a day to get his body used to the new form. Naruto often joined in with his false kyubi cloak. Sasuke kept trying to replicate it with his own chakra with limited success. Every time he tried he kept complaining about his eyes hurting.

"He Akira you said I was stronger than the Kyubi, so why can't I keep my cloak up as long." Sasuke and Sakura face vaulted.

"When did Akira say you were stronger than the Kyubi? How could anyone be stronger than that monster?" Sakura yelled. Her fangs were out, and her eyes were glowing an ominous red.

"Sakura… your scaring me." Naruto said. Sakura paused and looked around. Kakashi was reading his book and Sasuke was looking at Sakura with a bit of fear. Akira on the other hand felt rather chill.

Sakura snorted. "Answer the question Naruto." She still put away her fangs.

"He asked me which is stronger the prison or the prisoner. I hold the Kyubi and I'm the prison, so logically I'm stronger." Akira nodded his head.

"That's right and you're already getting the hang of the cloak. You might have a shake problem. That could be the reason why you can't hold it for very long. Why not make a human shape cloak, instead of tails, maybe arms?" Naruto nodded his head.

"I thought the ninetails was killed by the fourth." Sasuke said. Akira nodded.

"That is the narrative, so if anyone not in the know asks that's the story you stick too. Village secrets and all." Akira said.

"Personally, I question why any of you genin talk about such important matters outside the village where enemy shinobi might hear village secrets or hypothesis that could mean even more trouble." Kakashi said.

"Its important to talk about these things. And I'm certain no one is listening in. I would have sensed it in wizard mode. Besides we have a potentially beyond Kage level team. When Sasuke maxes out his sharingan, I can just do a slight medical procedure and unlock his Mongekyo sharingan. Then when he gets all his abilities unlocked, I can lab grow him a new pair from his cousin Shinsui's cells granting him the eternal Mongekyo. No big deal at all." Sasuke blinked and blinked again.

Kakashi sighed and they kept walking. Akira didn't tell them that he had no idea how to do that at the moment. He was still studying everything.

 **That's a wrap**

Drop a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
